A Little Too Much
by Apsincandescence
Summary: 'You are so naïve Hermione. Whatever I did is not because I am jealous of his success. No, he has something that I want the most in this world but I can't have. So I took from him something that he wants the most.' He said. 'You are filthy rich and head of a department Malfoy. What does he have that you don't' she asked. 'You.' he said before claiming her lips in a searing kiss.
1. Chapter 1

A Little Too Much

A/n: hello guys! I'm back with another Dramione. Will be a short story but better than nothing, right? Hope you like it. Leave a review and let me know.

Disclaimer- Not mine, seriously!

Chapter 1

She was sitting on the stool in front of the dressing table. One of her hand was touching the pin kept on the dresser, feeling the smooth texture. Many thoughts were floating in her head.

'Hermione!' Came a voice and she turned around only to find her redheaded best friend.

'You're not ready!? We have only got an hour to make you look the most beautiful witch in the world.' Ginny said as she closed the door behind her. She came near the dresser and looked at Hermione.

'Get moving girl or you'll be late to your own wedding.' Ginny said and placed a box on the dresser.

'Gin, I need some time.' Hermione said.

'Hermione, are you ok? What happened?' Ginny asked kneeling in front of Hermione and taking her hand.

'I don't know Gin. Wedding jitters maybe.' Hermione said with a sad smile.

'Oh Hermione!' Ginny sighed.

'How are you dealing with this? I mean he and you used be a thing and now I am marrying him.' Hermione said.

'That was a long time ago Hermione. And I really would not miss the wedding of my best friend, would I?' Ginny smiled.

'I guess not.' Hermione too smiled.

'Now I know Harry would marry you even if you wore a paper bag but a dress would be a whole lot better, won't you agree?' Ginny said holding her wedding dress.

'Oh shut up.' Hermione said with a smile and took the dress from Ginny's hand.

She got in the dress and Ginny zipped her up. She turned around to look at the mirror and smiled. The floor length boat-neck dress hugged her curves in all the right places. The soft material of the dress made the dress shiny and silky. The upper bodice of the dress was embroided with light blue and silver thread and the dress flowed out a little from her waist; with a light blue sheen.

She caressed the soft material of the dress and sighed.

Ginny finished making last touches, to her hair; which she had left down and had just pinned both side with single pins, and to her make-up; which accentuated her feature. Then a knock came on the door. Ginny opened the door and Mr. and Mrs. Granger came in.

Mrs. Granger saw her daughter and smiled.

'Oh my baby girl is getting married!' she exclaimed.

'Mum!' Hermione hugged her tightly.

'It feels just like yesterday when we waved you off to Hogwarts.' Mrs. Granger said with unshed tears in her eyes.

'Jane, don't make her cry. She will ruin her make-up.' Mr. Granger said eliciting laughter from the three ladies in the room.

'Dad!' Hermione hugged her father.

'I am so proud of you my princess!' he whispered in her ear and she smiled.

'Guys, hate to break it but it is time.' Ginny said with a huge smile.

Hermione shook her head in acknowledgement and accepted her father's extended hand. Ginny and her mother left the room and soon they followed. And soon, she was walking down the aisle with her father.

The room lilies were perfect. So was her dress, the venue, the decoration, Harry standing there in a black tux, everyone was smiling. Everything was perfect except one thing; her heart. She glanced at her best friend of over a decade and who loved her with his whole heart. She felt guilty.

Sure she loved Harry very much, but her heart belonged to someone else. In that moment she knew, that she, Hermione Granger, was doomed.

Her father handed her to Harry and she smiled at him. Kingsley started the ceremony and she muted him out. Her head was somewhere else. A battle was raging inside her. The angel on her right shoulder was whispering to think about Harry and how much he loved her. The devil equivalent on her left shoulder kept screaming for her to be selfish and do what she wanted.

As Harry was saying "I do" she stopped him.

'Harry, stop.' She said.

'What happened Hermione?' he asked, concern evident in his emerald eyes.

'Harry, before anything, you are my best friend, right?' she asked and he nodded. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

'Can you love two persons at the same time?' she asked.

Harry smiled and took her hands in his.

'No Hermione, you can't. I believe if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second one. I think you already knew that but you needed to hear that from me, didn't you?'

'Oh Harry! You are the best!' she exclaimed and hugged him. Kingsley was smiling but everyone else was confused as hell.

'Well, what can I say, it runs in the genes.' Harry said with a smirk and she smiled.

She turned to go but he held her hand. She turned around and he asked out loud-'Who Hermione? Who stole your heart?'

She said two words with a smile. A few jumped in glee, few smiled, some were confused and others gasped in bafflement.

'Draco Malfoy!'

A/n: so, how was it? I hope it was nice. Leave a REVIEW and let me know how you feel.

Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Too Much

A/n: hello guys! Sorry for late posting. I have my exams in 4-5 days so I was studying (and suffering a bit of writer's block). Today this popped in my head and voila!

Thanks for your immense love and support.

Disclaimer- if I owned HP then I really wouldn't be studying my arse off for my exams. I would already have had a major in English classics.

Chapter 2

2 MONTHS EARLIER…

Hermione was livid. She had a crappy day explaining her parents about her job. Then she encountered Rita Skeeter while returning to the Ministry and the bint's petty old thing of accusing her as a muggleborn heartbreaker whore. When she entered her office, she got to know that her office floor has been vandalized. And if that was not enough, she had to endure an overexcited Molly Weasely with extravagant and quite old fashioned wedding plans.

But all this was not the reason behind her being livid, no, it was none other than the biggest most arrogant egoistical prat she knew; Draco Malfoy.

She stormed in the office of the head of the International Cooperation.

'Ms. Hermione Granger! What a delightful surprise!' the blond said in sarcasm coated voice.

'Drop the act Malfoy. Why did you do it?' She asked, her eyes narrowed.

'I have absolutely no idea what you are accusing me of. So do sit down and we'll talk about it like the adults we are.' He said coolly.

'Sit down!?' she asked.

'Yes Granger, sit down. Just take a few steps in front, pull out the chair then sit down on it. Is it so hard to understand? Really Granger, I thought people call you the brightest witch of this generation.' He said nonchalantly.

'Oh shut up Malfoy. I want to know why you did it?' she shouted at him.

He got up and walked around his table to come stand in front of her.

'And I am telling you I have no idea what you are incriminating me of. So get off your high horse and do me the honor of telling me what I did.' He said darkly.

'Don't you dare act like you don't know I am here about Harry. I want to know why you would destroy his plans, destroy our plans.' She spoke.

'I did no such thing Granger.' He said stepping towards him.

'And now you're lying. You know Harry was planning to go to America after our marriage and that that one case would make him the most successful Auror ever. Why did you especially make sure that he didn't get the permission?' she accused him.

'Maybe because I don't think that Mr. Potter is fit for the job. There is too much tension between the muggle Ministers and public after muggle terrorist attacks worldwide. So sue me for not wanting to send an overhyped Auror on that particular case.' Draco drawled.

'Bullshit.' She snapped.

'Go fuck yourself Granger. I don't need to justify my actions to you.' He said and turned away.

'I thought Malfoy, no; I wished that you had changed after all these years. But no, you are still the jerk you were. Harry is more than fit for the job. Still you can't seem to get over this petty jealousy or whatever.' She stated.

'Really Granger, you think this all is because of some petty school rivalry?' he asked turning towards her.

'I do. I believe it is so.' She said trying to show no fear but inside she was a little nervous with how close he was. He came even closer and kept both his hands on the table, effectively trapping her between himself and the table.

'You are so naïve Hermione. Whatever I did is not because I am jealous of his success. No, he has something that I want the most in this world but I can't have. So I took from him something that he wants the most.' He said.

'You are filthy rich and head of a department Malfoy. What does he have that you don't?' she asked looking in those stormy gray eyes.

His gaze went to her lips and back to her eyes before he said one word and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

' **You.'**

A/n: So, bang. Draco is here. And don't we all love a Dramione bickering and fight ending with a passionate kiss. I know I do.

As I have my exams so I won't be posting till Feb 12. I may if I get bored of studying Business or Accountancy. But most probably I won't be able to. So hold on tight.

Do tell me your opinions and view via a REVIEW or you can also PM me.

As always, Constructive Criticism is welcome.

Ciaos!


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Too Much

A/n: hello you all. Yeah, I said no update till 12th Feb but here I am. You guys are all so awesome. And your response to the last chapter was nudging me to drop another chapter. And I changed the summary after I updated chapter 2. I feel this one suits the story better. Now I will shut my chatterbox mouth and let you enjoy.

No particular songs for this chapter, but I have been listening to The Vamps. They are really good.

HeartsGlow- I feel that too. But you will see that Harry was the only one that suited the requirement of Hermione's fiancé and that he is not as poor as he looked in previous chapter. And thanks for review. You made my day. xoxo

Disclaimer- If you ask whether I own HP, no dude I don't. But if you ask if I want to, hell yeah who wouldn't!

Chapter 3

'You are so naïve Hermione. Whatever I did is not because I am jealous of his success. No, he has something that I want the most in this world but I can't have. So I took from him something that he wants the most.' He said.

'You are filthy rich and head of a department Malfoy. What does he have that you don't?' she asked looking in those stormy gray eyes.

His gaze went to her lips and back to her eyes before he said one word and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

' **You.'**

For a moment she froze in shock. The memories of past came tumbling down. His lips were just the same and so was the feel of them. For a moment she wished to lose herself in the moment and give in to the temptation of kissing him. And for a fleeting moment she was about to. But as she felt his hands cup her face she snapped out of it

'Draco! What the fucking hell!' she shouted pushing him back. She glared at him. She was angry at him for trying to kiss her and angrier at herself for wanting to give in, even if for just a second.

'You stay the hell away from me, you got that. Or I will make you.' With that she stormed pass him.

As she was reaching for the door he opened his mouth. 'I would like to see you try Granger. History repeats itself, I hope you know that.'

She looked at him with realization as the real meaning of his words hit her. She walked out the door closing it with a loud bang.

 _ **The day was nice, somewhat, considering that the three friends could relax by the lake. Usually, the abhorrent pink toad was always roaming around the castle and would always give them detention on almost anything.**_

 _ **The situation had gone worse since Dumbledore had disappeared. Umbridge was made the Headmistress and days at Hogwarts were literally like nightmares. But today the school saw some normalcy. The students were roaming around freely and doing whatever they wished like.**_

 _ **The professors were turning a blind eye over almost everything; even they were relaxing and enjoy taking time off from under the toad's scrutiny. They had dismissed all the classes for the Friday. And all this thanks to the brilliant Weasely twins. They had spiked the toad's pumpkin juice with one of their brilliant original of sickening potion.**_

 _ **As Umbridge downed the pumpkin juice, she fainted. It was nothing deadly, just now she will be asleep for almost a week or two, depending on the treatment; which Pomfrey was happy to not do. Everyone was celebrating and Fred and George were the heroes of the school. Even the Inquisitorial squad students (consisting mostly Slytherins) were more than happy to enjoy the freedom.**_

' _ **Isn't it great, being able to breathe the fresh air?' Ron asked. Harry nodded and Hermione hummed in response.**_

' _ **I would really like to have a swim in the lake. Relax, you know.' Harry said.**_

' _ **And to be eaten by the squid, no thanks.' Hermione said standing up.**_

' _ **Way to be a spoilsport Granger.' Came the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson. The trio stood up and faced her.**_

' _ **What do you want Parkinson?' Ron glared.**_

' _ **Nothing more than to see you and your pathetic friends to drown and die in the black lake.' She said and smirked evilly.**_

' _ **I know it is really so much for you to do but just lay off a while. Enjoy some time trying to not be such a bitch.' Hermione sighed. She was getting irritated with this girl. Why could she not go and bother Malfoy and other Slytherins who were just some distance from them.**_

 _ **Pansy looked at her with wicked gleam in her eyes and said. 'And you would know all about being a bitch, won't you Mudblood.' And within seconds Hermione was thrown in the lake by being hit by a curse.**_

 _ **She came to the surface, spluttering water and glaring in the direction of Pansy. She could clearly see Pansy laughing and her best friends worried. She shook her head and started to swim. The commotion had attracted quite some spectators. The Hufflepuffs looked worried so did the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws looked concerned but not much. Some of the Slytherins were laughing but the general ones were looking at the scene.**_

 _ **She was just going to reach the shore when she felt something grab her leg. A look of panic crossed her face and suddenly she was being pushed back and inside the water. Horror crossed the faces of students of Hogwarts and Hermione disappeared in the water.**_

' _ **Shit Pansy!' Draco shouted and took of his outer robes. Pansy looked at his furious face in horror. He motioned Blaise and Theo to take care of the mess and then jumped in the water.**_

 _ **Students gasped at his action but he ignored them and continued to swim. Damn Pansy for getting so much jealous of Granger. Their group was chilling outside and when Blaise saw the Golden trio, he made a comment about how fit Granger had gotten this year. Theo commented on how despite her blood status and house, she was brains and beauty.**_

 _ **Draco had just nodded slightly thinking about how wrong the notion of blood purity were if a Muggleborn like her could beat all the Purebloods in all the exams, duels and even in beauty (thanks to her display of femininity last year in Yule ball). He had grown to respect her even a little more when he heard the toad telling them about some secret society named DA. He was impressed with her skills, and questioning his parents view more and more.**_

 _ **He didn't see the point anymore. And with Voldemort gone last year, thanks to Potter, he didn't see the need to pretend as high and mighty all the time. Sure he was still Draco Malfoy but the blood purity shit was done and over with.**_

 _ **As he reached the point where she had disappeared he went deep in the water and bless his luck, he saw her form. But worry crossed his face when he noticed the look of panic on her face and the plants pulling her downward. He shot a hex on the plant and dragged her back on the surface of water.**_

 _ **As she got her senses back, she pushed him back a little.**_

' _ **What the hell Malfoy? I swear if this is some other pathetic plan of you all to throw me in lake to drown and die and then saving me to become hero. Stay the hell away from me or I will make you.' She snapped at him.**_

' _ **And that's what I get for saving you out of the goodness of my heart. But I would really like to see you try to make me stay away. Would be a fun challenge, don't you think.' He smirked at her and she sighed before they swam back to the shores.**_

He had not left her alone then in their fifth year and she had a feeling, he won't now too. She sighed and made her way to her fiancé's office. She had no idea what he was planning and with what aim, but she knew one thing, if he got involved in her life, it would take a 360 degree turn as it did in their fifth year.

And the smirk on Draco's face; sitting in his office, was a clear indication that her life was about to change, drastically…

A/n: flashback was long so yea, sorry. But I like my characters to have a past, it adds mystery. But this flashback was for two purposes. One for this story's background.

And secondly, cuz I am thinking of a nice Dramione set in 5th year starting from the scene in the flashback.

So do tell me what you guys think about this story and about my idea to write that another story.

Review or PM me what you feel.

Constructive Criticism is welcome; I've written it like million times so I think you guys have got it by now.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Too Much

A/n: hello people. Yes, I am back with another chapter! You guys have been so supportive that I was compelled to write another chapter for you.

My maths exam was nice and I hope rest of my exams goes better than this one. Fingers crossed.

Song, hmm… I don't have any particular one for this chapter. But I was singing 'Love Myself' by Hailee Steinfeld throughout in my mind.

Disclaimer- If I owned HP, it would be a romance and adventure novel where I would have paired Draco and Hermione. But sadly, it is not so and I don't own it.

Gia1802- *winks*

Guest reviewer- Thank you. I am glad you like it. I will surely try to update regularly. xoxo

Emilynicole28- Thank you for your wishes! I am so happy you loved it. Again, I would try to update as much as I can. xoxo

Chapter 4

' _ **And that's what I get for saving you out of the goodness of my heart. But I would really like to see you try to make me stay away. Would be a fun challenge, don't you think.' He smirked at her and she sighed before they swam back to the shores.**_

He had not left her alone then in their fifth year and she had a feeling, he won't now too. She sighed and made her way to her fiancé's office. She had no idea what he was planning and with what aim, but she knew one thing, if he got involved in her life, it would take a 360 degree turn as it did in their fifth year.

And the smirk on Draco's face; sitting in his office, was a clear indication that her life was about to change, drastically…

She stormed in her office and sat down on her chair with a sigh. She buried her head in her lap and started crying. She was a very strong person, no doubt about that. She had helped to take down one of the darkest wizard of all time and had constantly saved the asses of her two best friends

So no, Hermione Granger was not a weak person and rarely ever broke down in tears. But when it came to the matters of heart, especially when Draco Malfoy was involved, it all became a little too much for her. The man constantly surprised her and challenged her. He was a mystery to her. Whenever she thought that she had her life sorted out, he had to come and take that comfort away.

Whenever he came into her life, it changed. She hated that he had so much control over her life. She hated how she could never figure him out. She hated that whenever everything was going okay, he had to come and turn her life upside down. She hated the effect he always had on her.

She hated herself for falling for him; twice. They say third time's the charm. Let's see what charm it was this time round.

Knock-Knock!

She looked up at the door and wiped the tears away. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

'What happened Clarrise?' she asked to the receptionist of the floor after opening the door.

'Ms. Granger, you have got a mail.' She said timidly. Hermione sighed.

'Could you please send it to my home Clarrise? I am heading home early and will read it there.' She said.

'Certainly Ms. Granger.' With a small smile Clarrise went away. Hermione closed the door and sighed again.

Being an Auror was tough. If you were on field, you were constantly working. And there was one or another case pending everytime. But her job was even worse. She had to check files of all the cases and make final reports. She had to see to all the cases personally at least one; no matter solved or unsolved. She had to release statement to press and hold press conference every now and then.

She had to see the training of the Aurors and see that the whole department was working efficiently. So being Asst. head of research and communication part of Auror department was a hell of a job; even for the brightest witch of age.

She organized the files in neat sets and packed some files in a folder. She cleared away her coffee mug and all the waste papers on the table. Once the table was organized, she picked up her folder and laptop bag. She was so thankful for the muggle invention. They made her life and job easier.

Sure magic was great but you cannot use it do some things, like making presentations and worksheets. Muggle technology combined with magic was just so much better. And now that the wizarding world had came abreast to the 21th century and accepted Muggle technology and innovations in daily life, the lives of people got so easier.

She walked out of her office room and towards the elevator. Soon she came out of the fireplace of the Grimmauld Place. The home. She lived there with Harry. It was more like, she, Harry, Ron and Ginny lived there after school and after Gin and Harry's break-up, Ginny moved out. Ron moved out when he fell in love with Luna and bought a flat with her. The close proximity of the two best-friends brought some sparks. And not long after they came in a relationship.

They had redecorated the whole house. Mrs. Black's abhor-some portrait was the first thing to go away. The walls were re-done. The interior designing and all. After 3 months of redecorating, the house lightened up significantly. The air cleaned up and the place emitted a homey feeling.

'You're home!' Harry exclaimed while coming downstairs. He was toweling his hair and she smiled. A Harry Potter, right out of the shower was very-very pleasant.

'Yes, I am home. How was the field?' she questioned while setting her things down on table and giving him a kiss on cheek.

'It was fine. Nothing new, except the suicide of Mr. Mickens. We are still searching to determine whether it was a murder or suicide.' He said sitting on one of the sofa.

'Mickens? I don't think I have got the file on him yet. I have been busy preparing for this mission and program in U.S. that I have not been on any inspections as such. I am sorry for that Harry.' She said as she sat down beside him.

'Don't be. It is not your fault that they choose someone else for this.' He said and kissed her knuckles.

'No, it's Malfoy's. If he would get his head out of his ass, then he'll realize that you are an amazing Auror. How could he even think about saying that he didn't think you are suitable for this mission?' she let out a breath.

'You talked with Malfoy?' Harry asked and she looked up at him and nodded.

'Oh Hermione! You shouldn't have. He is the head of his department, so maybe he knows what he's doing. Maybe they don't need field expertise or something like that.' He said with a shrug.

'Don't defend him Harry. He is just abusing his new powers. He just got transferred to British Ministry and given the job just because Diggle resigned. And now he doesn't want you to be head of your section of department.' She huffed.

'Hermione, is that the anger on him not selecting me talking or is there something else?' harry asked with concerned voice.

'It's nothing Harry. I had a pretty heated argument with him and it has also been a hectic day. I am off to a nap.' She said and headed to their room.

'Wait Hermione, a mail of yours came. It is stamped as urgent.' He said and she smiled at him.

She picked the mail kept on the table and opened it with caution. Inside the mail, there were two separate letters. She opened the first one and her expressions turned to those of anger.

'What is it Hermione?' Harry asked with concern upon seeing the angry expression on her face.

'That bloody bastard.' She muttered.

 _ **After a day at hospital wing, Hermione was back. She came down to attend the dinner in Great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table.**_

' _ **Are you alright Hermione?' the youngest Weasly asked her.**_

' _ **Yes, just a little peachy.' She said back with a half-smile.**_

' _ **Professor McGonagall was actually looking for you a while back. I told her you were in hospital wing and she asked me to tell you to meet her after dinner outside great hall.' Ginny said while serving herself some pie.**_

' _ **Thanks Gin.' Hermione said and Ginny smiled.**_

 _ **After the dinner, she waited outside the hall. Soon, professor McGonagall came out with a letter in her hand and looking quite pleased. Hermione smiled at her house's head.**_

' _ **I am glad to see you're back from hospital wing. Good! Now I wanted to inform you about something. The nine magical institutions in the world hold a seminar every nine years. 4 representatives from each school attend these, 2 from O.W.L level and 2 from N.E.W.T level. This time it is in States. And you are selected for this. Here is your acceptance letter Ms. Granger. The information regarding to it are in there. You all will leave the day after tomorrow.' The professor said.**_

' _ **This is great professor! I never thought headmistress would give my name for this!' she exclaimed.**_

' _ **Oh no child, she didn't. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson were selected for this. But Mr. Malfoy informed me yesterday that Ms. Parkinson has declined to go and requested me to send you with him.' With that professor McGonagall left Hermione outside the great hall.**_

 _ **She stood there in shock. What the hell was going on? But then it dawned on her. The words Malfoy said- 'But I would really like to see you try to make me stay away. Would be a fun challenge, don't you think.'**_

 _ **He had actually meant it seriously. She was in for a deep shit then.**_

And she was in deep shit now. Damn you Malfoy and your meddlesome plans- she thought before muttering under her breath.

'The game is on then Mr. Draco Malfoy'

A/n: sooo, how was it? No Draco in this one but we will see loads of Dramione in next chapters, I promise.

I have my exams so I could not think of much but then I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting.

I would love to hear your thoughts and views so Review or PM me.

I don't know when I'll be updating but I'll try to do it sooner. If you have any request or anything that you would like to see next, just let me know.

And constructive criticism is welcome, just in case.

Ciaos


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Too Much

A/n: hello guys! You guys are just so awesome with your response that I really can't resist. So here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. My exams are going ok I guess. They could go better. Anyways, I wasn't listening to any particular song but I would recommend you to hear 'jet black heart' by 5sos. It is an awesome song, really. And you can even hear 'pillowtalk' by Zayn Malik, it is nice too.

Emilynicole28- even I am excited to see where my mind goes with this and I love writing this story.

Disclaimer- Aha! Yes, I do own HP, but that's just in my dreams! In reality, I am writing fanfics so yeah, you get it right, that I don't own it.

Chapter 5

 _ **She stood there in shock. What the hell was going on? But then it dawned on her. The words Malfoy said- 'But I would really like to see you try to make me stay away. Would be a fun challenge, don't you think.'**_

 _ **He had actually meant it seriously. She was in for a deep shit then.**_

And she was in deep shit now. Damn you Malfoy and your meddlesome plans- she thought before muttering under her breath.

'The game is on then Mr. Draco Malfoy'

PRESENT TIME…

Harry smiled at her.

'And I think you know about me to?' he asked.

'I am your best-friend Harry; of coarsely I know everything about you.' She said with a smile.

'I am sorry Hermione.' He said looking in her eyes.

'Me too.' She nodded and he left her hand. She turned around and hugged a grinning Ginny.

'I'm so happy for you Hermione!' her friend said hugging her tightly. Hermione withdrew and nodded at Ginny, and then she ran out.

2 MONTHS BACK…

The next day Hermione was marching to her office. Last night has done nothing but irritate her more. Despite Harry telling her constantly that it was alright, she was still feeling bad for him. And as she was heading toward elevator in the Ministry, she caught a glimpse of the person who was the bane of her existence.

She marched towards the person and dragged him in the elevator.

'Woah Granger! Can't keep your hands off me, can you?' came the drawl.

'Get your mind out of gutter Malfoy. Why the hell did you do that?' she demanded.

'Yesterday you were in my office accusing me and now here you are dragging me in a lift and accusing me again about Merlin knows what. If you just wanted to be in my presence you could've just told me straight.' He said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

'As if.' She scoffed.

 _Which floor would you like to go?_

Came a sickly sweet voice from the speaker inside the elevator.

'Oh fuck you.' Said Hermione.

'We'll be going to the conference room floor.' Draco said.

 _Conference floor_

The voice said and the elevator started moving.

'Why the fuck did you tell that thing that?' she screamed.

'Because I have a meeting to attend to.' He said nonchalantly.

'I'm not finished Malfoy. Now tell me the reason of you meddling in my life. Why the fuck did you choose me to go to States instead of Harry?' she yelled.

'Sometime I really doubt you being the brightest witch of age and all. You are the best in your field.' He sighed.

'Harry's best too.' She retorted back.

'And he is a field auror. We need a diplomat Hermione Granger.' He said rolling his eyes.

'Then I am sure you would've been more than enough with your manipulation skills.'

'I would take that as a complement. However, we need an Auror-diplomat, someone who can be level headed but can spring into action when needed. And we both can tell that that Saint Potter is not one of the best when it comes to his temper.' Draco said.

'He has changed.' Hermione snapped.

'Seriously woman, instead of being happy about the opportunity you are getting, you are trying to bite my head off for not giving your fiancé the opportunity? Jeez… so much for a thank you.' Draco said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

'You are an arsehole.' She said.

 _You are at conference floor. Thank you._

'As much I would like to argue about who is what and not, I really have to attend this meeting. And I think you too. This is a de-briefing meeting for our trip after all.' He said stepping out of the elevator looking smug and walked away. She groaned and followed him.

Damn Malfoy- she thought.

 _ **The next day Hermione was sitting in the great hall when she noticed Drco Malfoy walk in. The memory of last night came back and she could literally feel the acceptance letter in her pocket burning a hole. They had to leave the next day and will reach States the day after as they were going from Muggle means. There stay would span for around 15-18 days depending how better they did.**_

 _ **It was a privilege for her to go to such event. There would be games and quiz and classes and test all to determine who was best. She wanted her school to win the competition, of course, but she was still perplexed about the reason Malfoy would want to go with her. She was smart, she knew, but she didn't believe that Malfoy would take her, a muggleborn whom he has tormented all these years, with him.**_

 _ **She ate her sandwich in silence and read the prophet. Soon the great hall was filled with students and their chattering. She talked with smiling Harry and blushing Ginny. She mentally rolled her eyes at Ron who was filling his mouth with food like he had an undetectable extension charm on it.**_

 _ **After a while of chatting with her friends, she got a tap on her shoulder.**_

' _ **Professor McGonagall asked me to ask you to meet her in her office at 10.' Said a timid first year Gryffindor.**_

' _ **Thank you.' She muttered and the younger student scurried away.**_

' _ **What does McGonagall wants from you?' asked Harry.**_

' _ **She told me yesterday that I've been selected for the Next Dec event. I think she wants to talk to me about what will happen or something like that.' She said nonchalantly and Ron spluttered his drink.**_

' _ **Geez Ron!' Harry said.**_

' _ **You are going to Next Dec?' Ginny asked.**_

' _ **Yes. The letter mentioned that that was its name.' she said trying to figure out why both the Weasly looked so shocked.**_

' _ **And you didn't mention about it before.' Croaked Ron.**_

' _ **I got to know about it last night only. So yeah, I couldn't mention it while I was sleeping Ronald.' She said with an irritated tone.**_

' _ **Oh Hermione!' the youngest Weasly exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Hermione passed Harry a 'What the fuck is going on' look and he shrugged, looking confused.**_

' _ **Hermione Next Dec is not just an event, it is**_ _ **the event**_ _ **. It is even grander than Tri-wizard competition. It is the biggest competition between schools in the wizarding world. Don't tell me you don't know about it.' Ginny said excitedly.**_

 _ **When Hermione didn't say anything, Ginny continued her explanation.**_

' _ **Next Dec is a worldwide competition between 9 most famous and successful schools of the wizarding world. It is held every nine years and whichever school wins is declared as the best school. The school holds that title for next nine years and then it happens again. 2 students from O.W.L and N.E.W.T level are selected from each school.' Ginny said in a breath.**_

' _ **And then there are 4 tasks. These tasks are meant to check your qualities and magical abilities. One student from each school takes part in one task. And whichever school manages to get the highest points wins the event.' Ron said with a grin.**_

' _ **And just to think you'll be one of the representatives of our school. Hermione it is a lifetime chance.' Ginny said and hugged her again. Harry just smiled at her and she didn't know what the hell was going on.**_

' _ **Guys, I will be heading to her office now. I'll see you all later.' Without waiting for their response, she bolted from the great hall.**_

 _ **She was walking at an unusually fast speed when she saw someone who could give her answer to some of her question. So she dragged the blond inside an alcove.**_

' _ **What the hell… Granger!?' Malfoy said.**_

' _ **Why did you do that?' she demanded.**_

' _ **And I have no idea what you are accusing me of doing. Congrats, you've lost me.' He said in mock.**_

' _ **Oh don't act like you don't know what the hell I am talking about. I want to know why you requested my name for that event or competition or whatever the fuck it is.' She said glaring with her hands on her hips. Malfoy put up his hands in surrender.**_

' _ **Woah Granger! Just calm down! It's not that big of a deal.' He said.**_

' _ **Calm down!?' she looked at him incredulously. 'You want me to fucking calm down when my friends are jumping up and down about something I have no idea about. So why did you do that, request professor McGonagall for me to accompany you?' she demanded again. He dropped his amused face.**_

' _ **Granger, I heard you are the brightest witch of the age. Must be a rumor seeing as how thick you are acting. We both know we are the brightest students in fifth year so that's one reason.' He said.**_

' _ **And what's the other?' she asked instantly.**_

' _ **It's maybe because I don't fancy my ears bleeding from Pansy's nonsensical chatter or maybe I was serious the other day.' he said with a wink and she gasped.**_

' _ **Now if you please stop blocking my way, I need to get to McGonagall's office. I believe you do too.' With that he was off. Hermione recovered from the shock that Malfoy had just complemented her, no matter if it was in some twisted way and that he really was serious about this. Once she recovered she followed him to McGonagall's office.**_

A/n: I would love to see how you guys feel about this. For me, this story is far from a _little too much_. What about you all?

I know what I want to do in future chapters but don't have it planned down to each line. I try to be flexible.

Do Review or PM me with your views, and yeah, constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Too Much

A/n: hello people! I am soooooo SORRY guys. I know you all have been cursing me and why I have not updated. I am truly sorry for leaving you guys without anything after 'Pain and Pleasure' for almost 15 days.

I was hit by a little writer's block.

I was celebrating end of my exams.

I went on a holiday to forest where there is no net connection.

And lastly I needed some inspiration.

But now I am back. So here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy this. And yeah, Simple Plan is just so amazing and so is 'Baadshah'(I guess only Indian reader would recognize him. 'Chull' by him is amazing, ain't it?)

Disclaimer- Don't own HP. Though I do own the plot and story; that's the positive way to look at it, isn't it?

Chapter 6

' _ **And what's the other?' she asked instantly.**_

' _ **It's maybe because I don't fancy my ears bleeding from Pansy's nonsensical chatter or maybe I was serious the other day.' he said with a wink and she gasped.**_

' _ **Now if you please stop blocking my way, I need to get to McGonagall's office. I believe you do too.' With that he was off. Hermione recovered from the shock that Malfoy had just complemented her, no matter if it was in some twisted way and that he really was serious about this. Once she recovered she followed him to McGonagall's office.**_

The conference room had just 4 people when Hermione and Draco entered it; Kingsley, Diggle, Mr. Pearson and Professor Dumbledore.

'Sit down!' Kingsley said. They both nodded and sat down. She noticed 2 seats beside her were empty and she wondered who will be joining them.

'Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger it is so good to see you both could make it. Unfortunately, your partners couldn't. So we will start now.' Mr. Pearson, Head of on-field Auror department said and they both nodded.

'I am so happy that the four of you could join together once again after 9 years and represent British Wizards once again. This time the event has expanded and instead of just the schools, they are coming together with 4 participants from Ministry as well.' Dumbledore said with the ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

'And you four have participated in this before. I hope the experience will help you four. The British and American Ministries were to hold this together but seeing as the European League will be hosted by Britain, it is going to be in states.' Diggle said.

Hermione was confused for a moment. What were they talking about? The last she checked it was an escaped death eater problem with some problems regarding the jurisdiction and laws for the situation. And here she had no idea what was happening.

'Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I hope you make me proud this time too in Next Dec this year.' Dumbledore said and Hermione's train of thoughts crashed. What in the name of fucking hell! Next Dec!?

'As being head of international cooperation, I hope Mr. Malfoy will provide you with the sufficient information. Diggle will be escorting the four of you.' Kingsley said.

Oh my freaking hell!- Hermione thought. She will kill Malfoy she swore and glared at him murderously as the meeting came to an end; or so she thought.

'Ms. Granger, there is one more thing. As only the heads of the department can participate in Next Dec, Matilda and Mr. Pearson decided you would be filling the position of the HOD of the Research Auror Department. Matilda has taken a voluntary retirement and is moving out of Britain you see.' Kingsley said with a smile and she paused.

What!? HOD!?

Hermione looked at her former headmaster and the proud expression on his face confirmed that Kingsley was not joking.

'Congratulations Ms. Granger. It is not often you see two HODs from same batch of Hogwarts.' Dumbledore said and she could only nod, all thoughts of killing Malfoy out of her mind; temporarily of course.

 _ **When they reached McGonagall's office, she knocked on the door.**_

 _ **Enter!- came their professor's voice and they went in.**_

 _ **The sight that greeted them rendered her in shock and speechless. She was not expecting to find Cedric Diggory and Mathew Henrickson there. What the hell!**_

' _ **I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has already informed you that Mr. Diggory and Mr. Henrickson will be joining you in Next Dec. I am sure Ms. Granger and Mr. Henrickson, both of you will help Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Diggory to blend in the muggle world. The plane leaves tomorrow at 6. Your portkey to the airport will depart at 4:30 pm. Please do necessary packing. I will meet you four tomorrow then.' The transfiguration professor said and dismissed them.**_

 _ **As they were leaving she glared at Malfoy and swore that he would get killed by her soon if he continued like this.**_

'The hell Malfoy?' she snapped as the door of elevator closed.

'What? What did I do now?' he asked nonchalantly.

'What did you do, you didn't bother to mention that we are not going for that Death eater escapade case but the freaking Next Dec. And mind you that you didn't feel the need to tell me that we'll be participating in that fucking competition again and that too with Cedric and Mathew. Do you realize what happened 9 years ago? And still you kept me in dark.' She shouted at him.

His face turned serious and he trapped her by keeping hands on her sides. He leaned close and looked in her eyes.

'Oh how can I forget? I made you fall in love with me Granger and as I said, history repeats itself.' He said in an intense voice.

 _You have reached the international cooperation department, thank you._

Came the voice through speaker and he backed away. As the door opened, he stepped out and turned to face her, a smirk on his face.

'And I mean every word I say Hermione Granger, or did you forget? By the way, congrats on making to HOD.' he said and then the door closed.

She took a deep breath and ordered to go to the Auror department. She stormed to her office ignoring Clarrise's chirpy good morning. She shut the door hardly and sat on her chair.

What did Malfoy think of himself? How could he torture her like this? How could he act like the past 9 years didn't happen? She didn't forget a single moment and yet he seemed to have moved on and back to break her heart again.

No, she wouldn't let him play her again. He was so going to get it. He thought he was a smart son-of-a-bitch, she would shove his smartness up his arse. Draco Malfoy was going to regret he chose her again.

 _ **The day went for Hermione packing her trunk transfigured in a suitcase. Ginny was great source of information and help to her. Ginny had also insisted she pack several dresses and other crazy stuff. Sometimes, Ginny was hard to bear but Hermione knew she would perish if it was not for Ginny.**_

 _ **The next morning went with receiving wishes and encouraging comments from the school. Soon it was time to go and she made it to McGonagall's office. All three boys were present there. When she saw Draco and Cedric with their trunk she sighed. Atleast Henrickson knew better. She motioned him to change the trunks and he nodded. In a swish the trunks transformed in Suitcase that could pass by in muggle world.**_

 _ **McGonagall smiled at the four students before handing them a comb; that was supposed to be their portkey. With one last glance at a smiling professor, they were sucked in.**_

 _ **When they reached their destination, Hermione and Mathew pulled off their robes. When the purebloods didn't move, she transfigured their clothes in muggle ensemble.**_

 _ **And while she was still perplexed by Malfoy and his intentions, she had to admit he looked damn hot in the black jeans, grey tee and black blazer. She stopped her train of thoughts right there.**_

 _ **After half an hour of explaining Draco and Cedric the basic muggle things, they entered the airport. After another fifteen minute of explaining how airplanes worked, they were settled in their seats. While Cedric sat with Mathew, Hermione was stuck with Draco. He was getting very fidgety and she groaned inaudibly.**_

' _ **Think of it as flying in a magical wagon. The pilot will control the plane just like handlers of the flying animal do. It is going to be alright.' She sighed.**_

 _ **He looked at her trying to understand when they'll start to fly.**_

 _ **He was afraid but excited. He had ventured out in the muggle world once soon after his fourth year and was fascinated with muggle contraption; though he would never say it out loud. He fastened his seat belt and followed instructions.**_

 _ **But as the plane took off, Hermione saw something she never thought she would. Draco was looking horrified. He was holding his breath and leaning in his seat. Though, the thing that shocked her most was that he was holding her hand tightly. She didn't know what possessed her but she tightened her grip too.**_

 _ **She was looking at him and he looked so different. His face was showing pure emotion, no fake masks or glares or sneers. He looked horrified but she could see a little excitement in his eyes.**_

 _ **Soon he went to normal and after sometime they fell asleep, but their hands stayed entwined.**_

She reached home late in evening and was greeted by the scene of her fiancé sleeping on a couch. She smiled at his sleeping face.

'Harry!' she said softly and Harry opened his gorgeous emerald eyes. She bent and gave him a lingering kiss. They both smiled at each other and Harry sat up.

'Hello! To what do I get that amazing kiss for?' he asked sleepily putting his glasses on.

'I have good news to share. I even got us some champagne.' She smiled.

He eyed the bottle kept on the coffee table and grinned at her boyishly.

'Do tell.' He said crossing his leg.

'I got promoted to HOD!' she said with a smile and he jumped up.

'You got promoted!?' he asked and she nodded. He picked her up in his arms and swirled her around.

'Oh 'Mione I am so happy for you!' he said and she hugged him tightly.

It felt so safe and secure, in his arms. She knew Harry could never hurt her. He would do absolutely anything for her. She loved Harry and this safe feeling. But the devil on her left shoulder so kindly reminded her that she was kidding herself. It laughed and said she would always miss that tantalizing intense stare and touches that put her blood on fire, and that she knew it.

In the moment of happiness, she tried to ignore that voice and enjoy the dinner with her fiancé but somewhere deep inside her, she knew that voice was right.

A/n: I know this was rather short for such long gap and not much exciting happened. But this is just the setting for some fun that is going to take place in next chapters.

Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think by REVIEWS. Do check 'Love and Hate' & 'Pain and Pleasure' if you are into intense.

Senior year starts tomorrow so yay! I will try to update as often as I can.

And yup, constructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Too Much

A/n:- My deepest and sincerest apologies to all of you my lovely readers. My senior year is wrecking havoc in my life. I have been trapped in studies. So I am so sorry for not updating soon. This was ASAP I could manage. Thank you all for your support and love, keep it coming.

I have been listening to 'work' by Rihanna. And then there are some awesome hindi songs new releases. But I ask you to have 'pillowtalk' by Zayn ready because it would go so well from the point where Draco asks her to dance.

Lalia x- it truly is. And the movie in which this song is featured has some other great songs in its album.

Disclaimer- if I did own HP, I would have included a character based on me too. *winks*

Chapter 7

It felt so safe and secure, in his arms. She knew Harry could never hurt her. He would do absolutely anything for her. She loved Harry and this safe feeling. But the devil on her left shoulder so kindly reminded her that she was kidding herself. It laughed and said she would always miss that tantalizing intense stare and touches that put her blood on fire, and that she knew it.

In the moment of happiness, she tried to ignore that voice and enjoy the dinner with her fiancé but somewhere deep inside her, she knew that voice was right.

…

The next way went into packing and before she realized it, she was hugging Harry at the airport.

'Take care of yourself 'Mione. It's a dangerous competition and last time we almost lost you.' Harry said holding her close by the waist.

'I will Harry. Got to go now.' She said and placed a kiss on his lips.

When they broke apart her eyes directly went to her blond companion and while his face looked emotionless, she could see something in his eyes. She shrugged it off and picked up her blazer. Being the head of international cooperation and Research department of Auror, they both had to fly to states 3 days early. Diggory and Henrickson would be joining them afterwards.

As both of them settled in their seats, she could see that Draco was nervous. She chuckled and he glared at her.

'You're laughing at me when you could hardly sit on a broom.' He said and she laughed more. He glared at her and turned away to look out of the window.

Though, when the plane took off, they both entwined their hands and it stayed like that for the most part of their journey.

When they reached the airport at New York, they found a car waiting to pick them up.

'Granger, I am not getting in this thing.' Draco said looking at the black BMW.

'Oh goodness Malfoy, it is not going to eat you up.' She said as the driver loaded their luggage.

'What if it does?' he asked looking rather cute.

'Ugh… C'mon Malfoy, don't make me drag you inside.' She sighed.

And after 10 minutes they were seated in the backseat of the car and it started moving.

Hermione looked out the window and saw the skyscrapers and fast food shops and busy roads. Such a contrast from the muggle London; she thought. Draco was also busy enjoying the view. He liked States in a sense he never could with London. In States, the muggle and wizarding world were quite mixed up. The magical world ran like a parallel universe of the muggle world. So similar yet so different.

Draco loved Britain and all its beauty but on the other side, he liked the openness of the States.

Soon they reached to their hotel and settled in the suite. The suite was luxurious and so much better than the last time. Of coarsely it was; this was accommodation of Ministry heads and not for some 15-18 year old students.

After they had dinner, both of them sat in the sitting area. Hermione was browsing through some files while Draco was busy changing channels on the TV. Out of the corner of her eyes, she looked at him and was still wonderstruck at how comfortable he was with muggle world, muggles and all muggle things.

Suddenly he stood up, remote in his hand, and raised the volume. A mellow tune played.

'For Merlin's sake Granger, stop the monotonous work and live a little.' He said with a mischievous smile.

She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her papers.

'Hermione Granger…' he drawled out her name a few times. Finally Hermione looked up, fed up with his childish antics.

'What?' she snapped.

'Dance with me.' He said and before she knew it, he had pulled her up.

'Draco…' she said in protest but gave in and started to move.

At first it was simply moving but as the song gained pace the moves got intense.

They were both looking deep in each other's eyes. She looked in his mercurial grey eyes and lost herself in its depth.

' _ **Get up Granger.' Draco ordered as he strolled in the common room.**_

 _ **She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question.**_

' _ **We need to practice.' He said coming and standing in front of her.**_

' _ **What for?' she asked looking at his nervous face.**_

' _ **For the dance Ms. Brightest witch of age. Or did you forget about the opening ball these people told us about?' he drawled.**_

' _ **And why would I want to go to this thing with you, more or less dance with you?' she questioned.**_

' _ **Oh the almighty Gryffindor princess, as you have noticed, a partner is a must for this ball. Then add the fact that I want to go to this thing to gain knowledge. Then also top it off with the thing that I maybe wanting to go with you.' He said nonchalantly and her eyebrow rose up again.**_

' _ **You want to go with me? Why would you want to do that?' she asked and he sighed.**_

' _ **I would like to have a girl to whom I can atleast talk to intellectually rather than take some stranger who probably doesn't even speak English, no, I think I will pass.' He said and pulled her up.**_

' _ **And what about this supposed knowledge gain?'**_

' _ **Better to know your opponents, their strengths and weakness rather than going out blindly with all the guns blazing.' He said with a smirk.**_

' _ **Sometimes I don't get you Malfoy.' She said as he pulled her in the stance.**_

' _ **Not many do.' He said with a wink, pulled her close and danced to the tune that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.**_

As he twirled her around and round, she was mesmerized by how brilliant dancer he was. Never did once their eye contact broke as they continued to dance to the hauntingly beautiful song. As the song was ending, he dipped her real low and with the last beat, pulled her up and close.

Their faces were centimeters apart, rugged breathing and intense stare. The world seemed to fade away as their faces came closer. For a moment Hermione lost all the sense. She forgot that she was engaged , how this was wrong on so many levels and how the man in front of her was the same man who had broke her heart twice.

Just when their lips were about to meet, her eyes snapped open and she grew still. She could see the concern in his eyes but it was like the time slowed down. She backed away and ran to her room, locking it. Memories flooded her mind and she sank to the floor, burying her head in her lap and groaning.

' _ **Did you hear her?**_ _Er yous frem Hougwert?_ _**Merlin! That sounded totally fake.' Draco said imitating voice of a girl from Allense Wizarding School. Hermione smiled at his imitation.**_

 _ **She never thought Draco Malfoy had a very humorous side to him or that she would enjoy his company this much. And she also had no idea how long this side would last so she wanted to enjoy every moment of this.**_

' _ **I didn't know that you could be so humorous Malfoy.' She said and he beamed.**_

' _ **Oh don't mention it.' He said taking a sip from his drink.**_

 _ **They roamed around the hall, hand in hand, laughing and enjoying. If someone had told her this would happen even 10 days back, she would have suggested taking them to mental patient wing in St. Mungos.**_

 _ **But now, strangely enough, she was enjoying Draco Malfoy's company.**_

 _ **After several rounds around the hall, Draco asked her to dance. And dance they did.**_

 _ **When they started he leaded her effortlessly and it was like she was gliding across the floor. He was truly a magnificent dancer and as the dance proceeded to intense beats, the crowd parted to allow them the full floor and to enjoy the exquisite exhibit of dance.**_

 _ **The song ended leaving them breathless and very close. By now everyone else had resumed to dance like they did; or at least try to even match them.**_

 _ **Both of them were swaying slowly with both of her hands on his shoulder and his encircling her waist. Suddenly, he pulled her close and her breath hitched. She looked in his eyes and lost herself in their depth.**_

 _ **And it happened slowly yet so fast.**_

 _ **He kissed her and she let him.**_

 _ **And despite her initial shock she gave in.**_

 _ **She kissed him back.**_

A/n: so I gave you a full Dramione chapter. Do tell how was it…

And also I would like to say that I didn't mean to offend any reader from US or UK. What I wrote about Draco's pov was just what the character thinks. I love and respect both the countries for their own awesomeness.

One more thing… I am an Indian and don't have much information about New York as such. So if anyone can help me, it would be great. Nothing much, just some little things.

Also, I think there are about 8 chapters left for this story. So I will try my level best to update soon.

Ciaos!


	8. Chapter 8

A Little Too Much

A/N: hello my faithful old readers and hopeful new readers. I know I have been a terrible person and haven't updated this story in like forever. But here is a new chapter. I hope that you all like it and await your thoughts on this.

And one more reason today is my birthday. So I am like very happy so I thought I will make you all happy too on this 18th may.

And as for the songs, I really like 'Middle' by Dj snake, then there is Alan Walker with his song 'Faded' (though better not to hear faded while reading this chapter.

I saw Captain America: Civil war and it's just awesome. Just love Marvel.

And yes, who hasn't seen GOT's new season. You must. It is EPIC.

That's all for this time. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

 _ **He kissed her and she let him.**_

 _ **And despite her initial shock she gave in.**_

 _ **She kissed him back.**_

 _ **The next two days passed in preparation for the Next Dec. they were provided with their own training spaces and equipments. The four students of Hogwarts were confident enough on their skills and they had somehow bonded over the days.**_

 _ **She looked in the mirror and tightened her ponytail. She was in tracksuit and sports shoes. She looked out the window to the ground where the first task was supposed to happen. The stands were filled to brim and a stage was set as far as she could see. She sighed. She had fought many battles and fights but it never made the nerves go.**_

 _ **She was zipping up her jacket when she heard a knock. When she opened up she was graced with a smile from Cedric Diggory. She returned the smile. After the last year incident where Cedric luckily survived, he visited Harry and her often. It was some sort of weird connection. He felt like he owed his life to Harry; despite Harry telling him that he owed nothing to Harry.**_

 _ **Without any word, he extended his hand to her and she accepted it. They went downstairs to be met by the scene of Henrickson lounging on couch balancing a cushion in air and Draco sitting on the armrest of a sofa hands crossed over chest deep in thought.**_

' _ **C'mon folks, let's move. The task begins in twenty. And no matter what, we enjoy and kick some asses.' Cedric said and she could see Draco smirking.**_

 _ **He looked up at her with that smirk and she shook her head in mere amusement. Whatever happened to getting alert by that mischievous smirk…?**_

 _ **When they reached the grounds, the battlefield was set. There was a round rotating stage in centre with the audience surrounding it. The stands were filled with people from all around the world. The judge's panel consisted of headmasters and headmistresses of all the school. But what shocked the four was the presence of Severus Snape.**_

' _ **What is Snape doing here?' Cedric asked her and she shrugged. He turned to Mathew and he too shrugged.**_

' _ **It's to our advantage. Snape is very punctilious and strict when it comes to others. But he favors his favorites with such subtlety that you won't see it.' Draco piped in.**_

' _ **Oh! If by subtle you mean, openly criticizing Harry for being 2 minutes late and then when you stroll down 15 minutes later, saying- "it's fortunate you could join us Mr. Malfoy", then yeah he is very subtle in favoring.' Hermione said sarcastically. Cedric sniggered at her imitation of Professor Snape.**_

' _ **Saint Potter is another case my dear. Didn't you know Snape has some lost love for Potty? But when he grits and allows you to speak, he means affection.' Draco said putting an arm around her shoulder which she swatted away.**_

' _ **Affection my arse!' she scoffed.**_

' _ **C'mon you two, we have a task to ace. If you both could postpone this banter for later.' Mathew said and they walked towards the participants' area.**_

' _ **Hello witches and wizards! Welcome to Next… Dec…!' boomed voice of the host from the stage as the four Hogwartians settled down.**_

' _ **Such a drama queen.' Draco muttered.**_

' _ **Just like you Mr. Malfoy!' Hermione whispered to him. He shot her a glare and she just smiled.**_

' _ **Next Dec is officially the biggest tournament in the world! And here we have 4 bright students from 9 prestigious institutions fighting for the title. But this year, it won't be so easy…' the host, AJ or something like that was his name, rambled on.**_

' _ **Now I would like to introduce you to your first task. As per traditions in Next Dec, one participant performed one task… but not this time. This time it will be all four of you in all the four tasks.' He announced and the crowd broke in cheers and chatter.**_

' _ **So, what's the first task? Are you excited?' the crowd yelled 'yes' and AJ continued. 'Alright… I see you all are eager. So here is the first task.' He said and the stage turned in a deep pool with long and wide iron pole with cuffs erected right in its center. The crowd gasped and participants frowned. The set-up looked quite like a butchering place.**_

' _ **Yes, participants, this is your first task. The pole you see is where one of students from each school will be hand-cuffed. You will be hanging on from these cuffs. One student will go down the pole and bring back the rope tied at the end. There are only six ropes so make sure you go fast. Then when you emerge from the water, you will hand over the rope to another student who will climb it to go get the key of these cuffs. The ropes are tied to the top so don't you worry. When you come down and unlock the person you are finished.' He announced. It sounded easy but well it was an allusion.**_

' _ **But but but, that seems so simple. So now the unexpected twist; the student who will dive and climb will be blindfolded. And there comes the role of the fourth student, you will guide these two. But there is one more thing, the pole will be rotating, so make sure you don't end up getting entangled within the rope.' As he came to the participants stand, everyone was looking at each other.**_

' _ **What about magic?' one of the student shouted.**_

' _ **Oh did I forget to tell you all?' AJ said feigning forgetfulness. 'There won't be any magic involved.' He said with a smirk and the four Hogwartians looked at each other in horror.**_

A/N: I hope you all loved this as much as I do. If you can't picture the task exactly, just ask me. I will try my level best to explain it. Even try to draw a pic so you can understand what I imagined. So please let me know.

The review button is down there and for those who use app, the space is down, so do take up a little pain to review this poor girl, even if it is to let me know what you think.

As always, constructive criticism is welcome as it lets me grow as a writer.

Have a fab day!

Ciaos!


	9. Chapter 9

A Little Too Much

A/N: hello readers! This update was quick. But then I just couldn't stop. So I hope you appreciate this. I am sorry I didn't reply to reviews in last chapter. I was in such hurry to update.

And yes, I would suggest two songs for this chapter. Now both may seem of different tune but both suits this chapter. First one is 'walking in the wind' by 1D for my English readers. And 'agar tu hota' from 'Baghi's ost' for those who do understand hindi as it is a hindi song; and its damn good at that.

DracoHermionelover98, CheeseyBri and Slytheringabby… thanks for reviewing chapter 7

Slytheringabby- here is your gift. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- nah, don't own Hp. If I did then I would have lots of money that I would use to go on a vacation to some coldplace so I could get rid of this hot summer in Ind.

Chapter 9

' _ **What about magic?' one of the student shouted.**_

' _ **Oh did I forget to tell you all?' AJ said feigning forgetfulness. 'There won't be any magic involved.' He said with a smirk and the four Hogwartians looked at each other in horror.**_

-/-

To say that the next day was awkward was big understatement. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Draco and Hermione were eating their breakfast in silence; only the sound of spoon and crunches could be heard.

After finishing the breakfast, Draco headed to his own room to take a bath. He took out his clothes and set them on his bed. He wanted to forget last night… it was something so out of blue. He had just intended to make her warm up to him. But dancing with her had elicited feelings and he just couldn't stop himself.

He stood beneath the shower, water drops falling on his naked self. He closed his eyes and he could feel every single touch. He groaned and turned the water ice-cold.

While on the other side in her room, Hermione sat on her bed drying her wet hair. She could remember everything so vividly; his face, his touch, and the smiles he gave her and the look of concern. She remembered every bloody thing and it haunted her. On outside it looked like she had moved on. Hell, she was set to marry her best friend Harry. But inside, those memories, those feelings still haunted her.

Suddenly a memory crossed her mind. That was when she had seen the real Draco Malfoy the first time; or so she had thought.

 _ **The four Hogwartians were getting prepared for their first task.**_

' _ **It seems odd that we don't have to use any magic. I thought this competition was to test how magically strong we are.' Mathew said.**_

' _ **Maybe they are testing us as people first and as wizards later. I don't think Malfoy will mind waiting sometime to show off his wizarding skills.' Hermione said as she tightened her shoe-laces.**_

' _ **Fuck-off Granger.' Draco said glaring at her.**_

' _ **Jokes apart, we need to decide who does what. Who is best in swimming and climbing and all?' Cedric asked in his serious tone.**_

' _ **I can climb. I used to go on magical treks so I know my fair share of climbing.' Mathew said and everyone sighed.**_

' _ **I think I can get tied.' Hermione said.**_

' _ **It's not tying Granger, you're gonna hang from the hands. And the thing will be spinning.' Draco said annoyed.**_

' _ **Hate to say but I agree with him on that. You can get hurt.' Cedric said looking at her in concern.**_

' _ **Guys, I'll be okay. I am the lightest in weight and I have self-defense training. I'll be fine. Draco can swim so you can do that but I know Cedric can hold his breath longer. So what will it be?' She said firmly.**_

' _ **I'll stay on ground. You go ahead Diggory. But you will need to hear my voice and mine only.' Draco said in a final tone and everyone nodded.**_

 _ **When Cedric and Mathew went ahead, Draco pulled Hermione aside.**_

' _ **Hermione, what the hell?' he whisper-yelled.**_

' _ **Come here.' She said and dragged him to the back of the place right outside the arena through backdoor.**_

' _ **What?' he said once she stopped.**_

' _ **lift me up.' She said smirking at him.**_

' _ **What?' he repeated his words, confused as to what was her plan.**_

' _ **Merlin, are you so dumb. I said lift me.' She said and he did so.**_

 _ **For a moment his face was blank and then he flashed her one of his most genuine smiles.**_

' _ **This is genius!' he exclaimed and put her back on the ground.**_

' _ **When that AJ announced that we have to bloody hang from hands with that handcuffs to support us, I knew I had to do something.' She said and he finished her sentence.**_

' _ **So you did a spell that made you light as a feather, literally.' He said and she nodded.**_

' _ **My weight has reduced so that I can still walk around but when I get hanged there by hands, I am as light as I can get.' She said with a smile. He smiled at her and picked up her in his arms spinning her round.**_

 _ **When he put her down, both were breathing hard. Then she looked at him and he kissed her. It felt like the purest experience in the world. He was so passionate yet so cautious.**_

 _ **Throughout the task, he performed fiercely. He shouted out all the instructions right and their team was the first to finish the task. Throughout the task, even through all the spinning, her eyes were on him and he looked so sincere. When he had came and unlocked her cuffs and caught her in his arms, she wished she could stay in his arms forever.**_

 _ **She had seen something in his eyes; some concern or maybe some love.**_

She had honestly believed him. She had believed that he cared for her and that she was something… something that mattered to him. But she was proven wrong when he broke her heart. She had been a downright fool to ever think that he loved her.

She stood up and threw the hairbrush to the bed. She could feel the anger growing inside her. She wanted answers. She had left it so it wouldn't hurt her but it still stung. She pushed her hair back and marched to his room.

She didn't bother to knock and went straight in. when she couldn't find him in his room and she yelled his name. he replied from the washroom and she marched in there without thinking of the consequences.

Draco was standing in front of the basin clad in a towel wrapped around his lower body when she marched in the washroom. He turned in surprise and saw her standing there in her bath-robe with anger radiating off of her.

'What happened.' He asked calmly but Hermione walked closer to him and poked him in his chest.

'Why did you do it? Do you have any idea how much it hurt?' she asked furiously hitting him in his chest making him step backwards.

'What did I do now?' he asked seriously confused as to what she was on about.

'Oh don't pretend to be innocent. You hurt me. I loved you and all you did was break my heart. I bloody loved you and you just left me alone. Why did you do that? I was a fool to trust you but why did you do that?' she hit him continuously and before they realized, they fell in the water filled bath-tub; Hermione over him.

Both of them were wet and her breathing was rugged. When she looked at him, he groaned internally. She was looking so breathtaking with her wet hairs and that look. The anger was there but mostly it was just confusion and sadness.

He lifted his right hand to caress her cheek softly. Her eyes were filled with confusion, his with sadness and pain. She couldn't understand what was happening and he didn't know what to say.

They stayed in that position for awhile. And then she asked again very softly.

'Why Draco?'

It pained him to see her like this. He wanted to make her his but the fragile look in her eyes broke something in him.

And he whispered the answer in her ear softly before getting up and leaving. But his answer only puzzled her more.

'If I tell you the reason you'll fall for me right now, but not really.'

A/n: so I hope you liked it. I did my best. I didn't go in much detail of the task cuz story needs to move forward so it all fits in and I am not much of an adventure story writer.

Do review cuz I really need to know if I am going right or wrong and if the pace is right. So do share your thoughts.

Love you all.

Ciaos!


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Too Much

A/N: hello guys! So sorry. I know I said I would update soon and this chapter is too late. For some time I didn't know what to write next. It was just not coming out right. And then studies have been hectic. Have been studying for law exam too. So very sorry.

GOT season 6 over. Amazing season! Euro cup was best. CR7 rocks, doesn't he. Brexit-no comments... I'm still just digesting it. New songs released... awesome songs.

I suggest 'this is what you came for' by calvin harris and 'treat you better' by shawn mendes. Superb songs! And yea, 'we wanna' by Alexandra stan.

Slytheringabby- it's totally cool. Thank you for your support and love. And sorry, you'll have to wait just a bit long, a chp or 2 maybe... just saying.

OptimusPrimegirl213- thank you. Hope you enjoy this chp too

CheeseyBri- Aww! Thanks so much... much more excitement awaits you!

Disclaimer- i hope i did because this universe will never end...

Chapter 10

'Why Draco?'

It pained him to see her like this. He wanted to make her his but the fragile look in her eyes broke something in him.

And he whispered the answer in her ear softly before getting up and leaving. But his answer only puzzled her more.

'If I tell you the reason you'll fall for me right now, but not really.'

The next morning was bright and chirpy. But... it was absolutely opposite between the two HODs of ministry of magic of Britain.

Draco was dead asleep. Last night was rough on him and he had drowned his fear, uncertainty, self loathe and disappointment in a bottle of rum.

Hermione was lying in her bed listening to music and thinking about the words that had escaped the mouth of her fellow HOD.

She couldn't help but mull over his words... but no matter how many times she did that, she was nowhere close to figuring it out.

 _ **The second task was 3 days after the first task. They had no clue as to what it was but they had an advantage in the next one. As they had won the first task by timing and by scores, they were given a time advantage of 1 minute in the next task.**_

 _ **'I wonder what they will make us do...' Mathew said lying on the couch.**_

 _ **'Yea, the first task was somewhat unusual. They have never done this kind of things before.' Cedric said from the chair that he was sitting on.**_

 _ **'Whatcha say Granger? You are the brains of golden trio...' Draco drawled with a smirk and she sighed.**_

 _ **'Well I would take that as a compliment Malfoy. But I do have inkling about some of the details of this task.' She said standing up from her seat on the staircase.**_

 _ **'Really now?' Malfoy added with a smirk.**_

 _ **'Yes ferret.' She said and swatted Mathew's leg so she could sit on the couch.**_

 _ **'You see, the next task is obviously going to be time limit task. I think they'll give us a time limit to do some particular task. And we all would be performing so I think it'll be a kind of relay performance.' She said thoughtfully.**_

 _ **'What's a relay performance?' Cedric asked leaning forward.**_

 _ **'A relay performance is like you break a task in parts and then different ppl do these parts. Like if in a task we need to run swim and fly then one would run then another would swim and the last one will fly. But it is done in continuation.' Mathew said.**_

 _ **'One after another?' Draco asked.**_

 _ **'Yup.' Hermione said.**_

 _ **'Got it.' He replied.**_

 _ **'Wow Malfoy... you're getting intelligent!' She smirked.**_

 _ **'What can I say Granger, I have been living with intelligent people for quite some days now... guess its just their influence.'he said smirking back at her.**_

 _ **The next two days were filled with intense training and practice, right from magic work to physical to mental work. The third day came and all of them were exhausted and a bit bored out.**_

 _ **'I'm bored. We've practised like everything we know.' Cedric said massaging the nape of his neck.**_

 _ **'But task is tomorrow, we can't just leave the practice.' Mathew said seriously.**_

 _ **'Henrickson, I don't know about you but I really would like to go out for a bit.' Draco said while dropping on a couch.**_

 _ **'There's a place I know.' Hermione said entering the room.**_

 _ **'Where were you Granger?' Draco asked.**_

 _ **'I'm flattered that you're concerned but I'm a big girl. Anyways, I know a place to chill out. We can't go out of here but there is a place on the campus that we can explore. Get ready.' She said and after a while the 4 students headed out.**_

 _ **The next day they were refreshed and looking better rested than other participants. Hermione smiled at that.**_

 _ **'So so... are you all ready for the next task ladieeeeees and gentleeeeemen?' Came the whiny voice of the host; Aj.**_

 _ **'If I were in authority I would have already shooted that guy.' Draco said in irritation.**_

 _ **'Same here. He is just such a show off and vain. I bet he doesn't really own any brain cells, quite like your cronies Malfoy.' Mathew said.**_

 _ **'As of now I don't have any cronies but if you are referring to my friends, then blaise and theo are among top ten in our class.' Draco replied.**_

 _ **'He's talking about Crabbe and Goyle.' Hermione said.**_

 _ **'Oh! Then I think that these three will make a brilliant trio. Something along the lines of befuddled trio.' Draco suggested and all four of them started laughing.**_

 _ **'Maybe confunded trio... all of them are heck confused all the effing time.' Mathew said and they all laughed harder.**_

 _ **'So... what is this task going to be. Well it will be a tiime bound game. With immense knowledge and experience and care will you have to handle this task.' His voice boomed and all the participants sighed. Looked like no one liked Aj.**_

 _ **'So without further ado I will introduce the task named masters of clues. The task will start with finding a clue in this mud pit. The clue will lead you to the next destination where you will hand over the clue to your partner... the clue will change to direct you both to the next direction and so on and on will the task go till you reach the last destination where you all will find a riddle, solve it and you'll be back here. The first team to come back will win the task.' Aj said and stepped down the stage.**_

 _ **'Its game time guys!' Hermione said and smirked. She was smirking a lot these days if you think of it.**_

Draco woke up at 2 p.m. with a massive headache. He stumbled in his shower and freshened up. The memories of last night hit him like a tornado when he was styling his hair. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

 _I have to fix this all up-_ he thought and with a look of determination, opened his closet. He went through his clothes and came up with a blue shirt and sand coloured trouser. He donned his clothes, grabbed his black blazer and went to the living room.

As he entered the living room he heard something break. He looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of the table and her bowl broken in pieces by her feet.

'I'm... uh... I didn't expect you to be up.' She said her expression that of a deer caught in headlight.

'You cannot expect me to be asleep all day can you? I mean you did but no one can sleep that long Granger.' He said casually while dropping his blazer on the couch and heading towards the fridge.

'Ron does.' She said instantly but then bit her lips. Draco sighed.

'That's because Weasly is Weasly. No offence but I can never ever doubt his capability to eat, drink and sleep.' He said nonchalantly while taking out a piece of cake. She smiled at his comment and repaired the broken bowl.

' It's 3:30 Malfoy!' She said eyeing the large piece of cake he was eating.

'So?' he asked not understanding what she meant.

'You are eating cake at this time.' She stated.

'Um... yeah... I am rather fond of cake and chocolate. You do know how much of a sweet tooth I have.' He said eating his cake.

'Still.' She shrugged.

'I need energy for going out, don't I?' he said cockily.

'Where are you going?' she said cautiously avoiding his eyes.

'Why my dear, it's not me that's going out, it's we who are going out.' He said and she looked at him in surprise.

'Malfoy... I don't think it's a good idea.' She said hesitantly.

'Hermione, I know a lot happened last night and I'm sorry I hurt you. I need to make up for that.' He said sincerely.

'You mean you need to make up for the fact that you are a dick.' She stated and he smiled.

'Well you can say that. But I felt bad and I need to make it up to you. Diggory and Henrickson will be arriving tomorrow then we'll be thrown in practise. I wanted things to be alright between us before the competition begins.' He said with a genuine look.

'Ok Draco. I'll be ready in 15. Till then you can devour that cheesecake.' She said and disappeared to her room.

He waited patiently after finishing his cake. When Hermione entered the living room, he was blown away. It was not that she was loaded with jewels or anything but her simplicity just blew him away.

She was wearing a simple blue colour dress with boots and a short jacket in her hand. Her hairs were let down and she wore the minimal make-up. Still, she looked beautiful.

'Where are we going?' she asked flipping her hair back.

'That's a surprise! And I know you just love surprises, don't you?' he asked mischievously.

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. How will she ever be able to resist his charms was beyond her. It was impossible to stay mad at him when he was being like this. She had tried to hate him, loathe him, and abhor him, anything really. But she couldn't.

Even back in school when he was an ass, harry and ron hated him, she on the other hand; couldn't. It was always pity or dislike or anger but never hate. In her opinion, hate was a strong word and no matter how much he teased her or taunted her, she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

Maybe somewhere deep down, she always knew that he wasn't really a bad person. A part of her believed that he was intelligent, smart and rather charming, always. He would poke fun at her and call her mudblood but by some odd power or sense, she could always see that goodness in him.

When he broke her heart the first time, it was not really what you would call betrayal. She had forgiven him in due time. The second time it hurt like hell. It felt like she couldn't breathe because she loved him that much. She was always the responsible and independent one but at that time it felt like she couldn't live without him. She loved him like she could love no one else.

It had hurt so much. So when she decided she would move on she had created this barrier, this wall around her heart. No one will ever get past this-she had sworn. When he had really broke her heart, it felt like she could finally hate him for that. And yet, she couldn't.

She looked at his face and it was enough to remind her of the countless moment they spent together. In that moment, she knew she would never be able to hate Draco Malfoy. She just could not, even if he took her life.

It finally came to her that why she could never hate him; because she loved him. Even after all the things and her life breaking and joining again and despite all wrong he ever did, she still loved him.

And then he took hold of her hand and disapparated them off to the surprise.

 _ **Surprisingly, Draco took it upon himself to find the clue in mud pit. While cedric and Mathew were shocked, Hermione was baffled. This little decision made her think about him more and more. She was confused.**_

 _ **To their advantage, Draco found the clue first. It was simple; a knife. He headed to the great hall but then decided it should be kitchens. Unfortunately, there was no elf with a clue. After much deliberation, he went to the potions classroom where he found Mathew. He handed over the knife to Mathew and the knife changed to bezoar.**_

 _ **They thought and then after many theories, they thought to try out the infirmary. Luckily, Cedric was waiting there. When the clue was handed over to him, the bezoar turned to moonstone.**_

 _ **Their first thought was astromy room and they ran like crazy. But the astronomy classroom was empty. They debated over the benefits, limits, origin and uses of the moonstone.**_

 _ **It striked to Draco suddenly. His mother was very fond of astronomy and often told him random facts. She believed that those who possessed Black family's blood should always know about the topic.**_

' _ **Moonstone is related to the legend of Diana.' He said.**_

' _ **The goddess of moon?' Mathew inquired.**_

' _ **Yes. But Diana is the roman form of Artemis. Diana is often related to moon through the legend that, her tears froze and formed moonstone. Whereas, Artemis is the Greek goddess of hunting. And in reference to her, moonstone is made out to be crystallized water that froze when she hit the reflection of moon in water.' He rambled on to himself.**_

' _ **And it's dark. Where would be the reflection of moon be forming right now.' Cedric said like statement.**_

' _ **The lake.' The three of them muttered at the same time.**_

 _ **As soon as they realized the place, they ran. When they reached the lake, they saw Hermione trapped in a cage in the middle of the lake.**_

' _ **What do we do? How do we get to her?' Mathew asked and they looked around. They found a letter that had suddenly appeared lying on the grass.**_

 _ **The beauty of the water fades without me,**_

 _ **I am the temptation you cannot foresee,**_

 _ **My tears freezes age,**_

 _ **But beware of the time,**_

 _ **You cannot cage me I can't be bound,**_

 _ **I'm half of both worlds if you ever see me.**_

 _ **Draco read the riddle aloud 2-3 times.**_

' _ **It's not talking about a fairy is it?' Mathew asked.**_

' _ **Let's see. The beauty of water fades without it, so it must be precious and beautiful; a pearl.' Cedric suggested.**_

' _ **No. It's tempting but...' Draco trailed off.**_

' _ **It freezes time, as in stops it or is it a metaphor, like immortality?' Mathew said.**_

' _ **No, no. It's not an object. It cries. Their tear freezes time. It can't be pearl. It's a magical creature.' Draco cried.**_

' _ **A nymph?' Mathew said sheepishly.**_

' _ **Fuck!' Draco said as realisation hit him.**_

' _ **What?' Cedric asked.**_

' _ **It's not a fucking nymph. It is extremely beautiful, their tear gives immortality, it can't be bound and it's half of both worlds. Half human half fish.' Draco rambled.**_

' _ **A mermaid.' Cedric stated and he nodded.**_

 _ **And before they could register anything, they were transported back to the playing arena.**_

' _ **Congratulations Hogwartians! You came second.' Aj announced.**_

 _ **The boys were shocked and Hermione was provided a towel.**_

' _ **I'm never going in the water as a fucking hostage ever again.' She said as she wrapped the towel around her.**_

 _ **They waited till everyone arrived. The final results were astonishing as they were tied with 'Salem institute of wizardry' even after coming second due to their one minute benefit.**_

 _ **The evening ended with a party for surviving schools that were still in race. The bottom 5 were sent back home. 4 schools left, of which only 2 would make it to the finale.**_

 _ **The party was thrown in one of the best magical club in New York. The top 4 schools' students were settled in a separate booth. The shots were called and the celebrations were in full swing.**_

 _ **Lenny; a student of SIW, asked Hermione for a dance. She went with him to the dance floor. They danced on the loud music. She discovered that Lenny was a Half-blood. His mother was a pureblood and she met his father; a muggle, in a carnival and both fell in love. His parents' love story was a fairytale.**_

' _ **And then they got married and a year later, they gave birth to this gentlemen you're dancing with milady.' He said twirling her around and she laughed.**_

' _ **That's quite some story!' she said with a smile.**_

' _ **Want a drink?' he asked and she nodded. They headed to the bar and sat there chatting unaware of the burning glare of silver eyes.**_

 _ **Later at midnight, when they were returning back to their quarters, Draco pulled her aside. She was tipsy and giggled at his rough action.**_

' _ **What's going between you and that guy?' Draco asked.**_

' _ **My dearest-dearest ferret, Lenny is from SIW. We were just talking.' She said messing his hair up.**_

' _ **More like flirting and bonding.' He snorted.**_

' _ **You're jealous!? Never thought I would see the day.' She giggled. He took hold of both of her hands and pulled her close.**_

' _ **Granger, I don't like sharing.' He stated.**_

' _ **I'm not a thing Malfoy; I'm not your property. Goodnight.' She said and went to her room leaving a stunned Malfoy heir.**_

When she opened her eyes, it was like she was in some other world. She felt like she knew the place but couldn't recall it.

'Where are we Malfoy?' she asked and he smirked.

'I didn't think you would forget this place ever Granger. We're in Mislein Alley!'

A/N: so how was this chapter? I think I made it extra long just for you all. I can't update regularly so I thought you all will appreciate a bit long chapter.

SIW is Salem Institute of Wizardry. The last four schools' names you will get to know in next chapter. Two you already know of. I just read about some new schools in HP universe, so let's see what i choose.

Next chapter will probably be the semis and final of Next Dec in flashback. I will explain later.

This fic is my longest and I am a little overwhelmed with all the great response. I hope my writing style is fine and that you all are enjoying this fic.

Do let me know of any complaint, appreciation or anything you want to say to me. I am a good listener, and an excellent secret-keeper... ;)

Till next time...

Ciaos!

-Aps


	11. Chapter 11

A Little Too Much

A/N: hello guys. A relatively quick update, won't you say. I am so proud of this fic and how well this is doing. I hope I continue to write and you all continue to support me. My exams are approaching so maybe a quick chapter in next week but no promises.

I started a new story named Oblivion. It's also a Dramione but I think it will be much more of a sweet intense passionate story. Still, give it a try and let me know what you think.

I wrote this all hearing one Hindi song on repeat, 'Kala Chasma'. The English translation would be black shades... its cool really. And onto English songs, I'm so in love with a band named 'Lawson'. Their music is like bang on. And I saw the vid of 'we don't talk anymore' by Charlie Puth, it's good.

Gia1802- that is such a big complement. I'm speechless. Thanks for all the love you bestow on my fics and me. I will keep that in mind. Last chp was written on mobile and I tend to miss between lines sometimes.

And I would also like to dedicate this chapter to you Gia. You are fab and your reviews constantly push me. Thanks.

Disclaimer- If I owned HP, I would be the author of 'the cursed child' but then I'm not... harsh luck...

Chapter 11

When she opened her eyes, it was like she was in some other world. She felt like she knew the place but couldn't recall it.

'Where are we Malfoy?' she asked and he smirked.

'I didn't think you would forget this place ever Granger. We're in Mislein Alley!'

She looked at him in wonder and then her face broke in a huge grin. She looked around capturing and saving everything in her mind. The shops looked new and the ambience was cheerful. She looked at the bookstore; lengths and scrolls. She remembered how special this place was to her. Then her smile dropped a little. Those were the happy carefree days when her heart was intact in her heart and she could run wild and have fun.

'Memories coming back.' It was question but Draco spoke it like a partial question and partial statement.

'Yeah! It has changed a lot.' She said in general and started walking, Draco following.

'It indeed has. I knew you would be surprised to see Mislein Alley. There are new shops and the food is much better and diverse. I love eating at The SAMMY'S.' he commented and she turned to regard this man in front of her.

'You visit America often?' she asked, many questions going around in the large brain of hers.

'I moved here earlier for some business. Lived in New York for quite some years before I took up a job in European Ministries of magic.' He said with calculated amount of emotions.

She took him in a different light after listening to that. She used to know a lot of things about him, but now he was a changed person. Sure many of his likes and dislikes were still the same but there was so much about him that she didn't know now. She always thought he was in Europe somewhere all these years but she was wrong. She had sensed that he was different; she just hadn't realized the magnitude of it.

If he was in America for some time and if he was so comfortable with muggle appliances, then maybe he was okay with all of it. But then she remembered how he had refused to get in a car. They had started walking and she was thinking hard. Sometimes she saw him act just like the person she used to know but then he would go and surprise her the next moment. It was baffling. She didn't know if all she had seen of him since he has reappeared was really true or fake. It lead to a certain level of increase in scepticism and many new theories which were growing exponentially.

Hermione Granger didn't like mystery and she was going to solve this mystery that was in front of her, walking at such ease like everything was perfect. And she would do it as soon as she could; maybe during their excursion around the city.

 **The third task was just around the corner but tension was palpable in the quarters of Hogwartians. Hermione was staying in her room most of the times except breakfast, lunch and dinner; and two of the three she spent sitting and talking to Lenny. Draco was being a pain in ass more than he generally was. Cedric was left alone when Mathew left for practice after being fed up with 'childish antics' of Hermione and Draco as he so liked to call it.**

 **On the day before the task he got fed up with it all himself and brew up a plan of his own. He may be a Hufflepuff but he was surely very intelligent.**

 **Hermione was lying in her bed reading a book on self defence when a note slipped from under her door. She got up to inspect the note and found a simple message.**

 _ **Granger,**_

 _ **I need to fix things up.**_

 _ **Meet me at the grounds at 6:00.**_

 **She raised her eyebrows at the abrupt message.** _Maybe he has finally realized his mistake-_ **she thought and smiled before returning to her book reading.**

 **Mathew was in the training room lifting weights when a note appeared in the air. He dropped his weights to ground and picked up the note opening it up.**

 _ **Grounds at 6:00**_

 _ **Be there Henrickson.**_

 _ **-C**_

 **He smirked at the note and set it to fire before returning to his weight training.**

 **Draco Malfoy was seething. He didn't know why but he was sick of seeing Granger with that Linny or whatever his name was, from the bleeding SIW. He was sick of watching them sit together flirting and laughing when Granger hadn't muttered a word to him since that fateful night.**

 **He knew he was being irrational and that she had a point the other night. But, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys never apologized. It was another of those rubbish custom but all this was so ingrained in his mind, and then he was never known for his humbleness, was he…**

 **He was walking to the breakfast when a note appeared in front of him. He looked at it with suspicion and checked it for any nasty spells. When he was sure it was harmless, he opened it.**

 _We need to fix this._

 _Meet me on grounds at 6:00._

 **The note was rather abrupt but he could only think of one person with whom he needed to fix things up; it was not like he was randomly snogging many people. It was decided then, he would go to the grounds, they would shout, fight maybe, and then he would fix it up. Yes, Draco Malfoy was going to fix things up… we'll see how that one goes.**

 **The sun was near the horizon, the sky filled with hues of red, orange and yellow. The air was pleasant without any humidity and the wind was blowing at a low speed. The ground was filled with lush green grass properly mowed. Hermione strolled her way down the ground in search of the blond she was supposed to meet. When she couldn't find him anywhere, she shrugged it off as him being tardy; when was he ever punctual though.**

 **The two seventh years had met at the entrance foyer and were walking in silence. They saw a male figure was approaching a female sitting on one of the benches and picked up pace. They saw the figures standing up in defensive positions and anticipated a fight. When they finally reached the pair, the fight was in full swing.**

' **Oh really… I can sit with anyone I want and flirt with whomever I see fit. Thank you for the concern but no thanks. You're not my father Malfoy, so mind it.' The female fumed.**

' **You call that flirting!? It's such a gross display of affection; it makes me want to gag.' Draco said his expression all sour.**

' **You know what; I don't want to even want to talk to you. I thought when I read the note that maybe you came to your senses, but no. this is clearly a waste of time.' She said with finality.**

' **What are you talking about? You sent me a note, remember? Or has your memory been occupied with thoughts of shagging that fuckwit?' he smirked and she looked at him in disbelief.**

' **At least don't lie Malfoy. We both know you sent me the note talking about fixing things up, so please just don't lie.' She said and it was his turn to look at her in disbelief and shock.**

' **For your information, I never sent you a piece of scrap so don't fucking lie.' He said instigating her more.**

' **Really Malfoy… just so we're clear, I didn't send you a note either.' She said in sickly sweet voice crossing her hands in front of her chest.**

' **Then who did?' Draco claimed.**

' **Me, I did.' Cedric raised his hand sheepishly. Mathew looked at the three in amusement. Hermione and Draco grew a little embarrassed at the presence of the seventh year duo but then realization sunk in.**

' **Cedric… care to explain.' Hermione said bossily and there was no space for any argument left.**

' **It grew frustrating and exhausting, you know. You were locked in a room or off to chat with some school students, Malfoy was being a jackass, Mathew committed himself to training and I tried it too. But then I was sitting in common room today and I got fed up. This tournament has been very surprising as it is. They are testing us on team work and our bond. Last few days, no interaction at all. The third task is tomorrow. I know we are all more than prepared but what if tomorrow we need to trust each other with our lives. I couldn't do that with all this tension.' Cedric said in a breath and released the breath he was holding in.**

' **Damn right you are Golden Boy!' Mathew mocked him and he glared which lead to Mathew raising his hands in surrender. Then both of them turned to their juniors.**

' **Ok.' She said.**

' **Draco?' Mathew asked.**

' **Count me in too.' He said bluntly.**

A/n: I think this chapter ended rather abruptly. I was actually going to write much more but couldn't. But the next chapter is in progress... how did you like this one?

And yes, NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT HOW HE BROKE HER HEART... ANY GUESSES?

Send me your views and guesses and anything you want to say to me through pm or reviews. You know from time to time, an author needs review to energize him. It's like a boost pill...

Do review... constructive criticism is welcome too.

Till next time...

Aps


	12. Chapter 12

A Little Too Much

A/N: hello. Quick update. I just couldn't leave it with that. I hope you all like this long chapter because I've put so much energy and hard work in this.

Again, thank you all for your massive support. Sometimes I see a story getting so many reviews and favourites and all... then I think maybe one day I would get those many too. But to be honest, I'm so happy when I get even one review or favourite or follow. I write to express and if people like what and how I write, even if not many, I feel great. I never expected I would get even this much support. But my readers are the best. And I truly appreciate you all.

And I would try to update 'Oblivion' too before exams.

Lkolodziej- here's the update. Thank you for your love. All in due time dear. I promise it's soon.

Disclaimer- I don't own HP but I do own a fab idea about a fab tournament like Next Dec. *smirks*

Chapter 12

 **The next day Hermione was sitting in the common room when Cedric came downstairs from his room. She was sitting with morbid expression staring into the fire. Cedric cautiously sat beside her on the couch.**

 **They sat there for some time before Cedric decided to break the awkward silence.**

' **You're not a pyromaniac are you?' he asked and she looked at him in surprise.**

 **He smiled at her and she returned a ghost of smile; more like a smirk really, before turning back and staring in the fire.**

' **No, I'm not.' She said with just a hint of amusement in her voice.**

' **Oh shit! All my plans are ruined now. How I wished to set things on fire with you as my accomplice… what do muggles say… yeah… partners in crime.' He said cheekily. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.**

' **Well we can still be, you know… partners in crime. Even though I don't have pyromania or any urge to set everything on fire, there is something I am just itching to put on fire.' She said.**

' **Ohm! Let me guess. Maybe something blond… like someone's hair or something?' he asked mockingly.**

' **Maybe.' She said with a small smile.**

' **Maybe?' he asked in mock.**

' **Ok, I do want to set him and his fucking hair and his arrogant self on fire. You know castrate him or hex him into next century.' She accepted.**

' **Calm down witch!' Cedric exclaimed. 'Want to talk about what Malfoy did?'**

 **At first he could see she was hesitating but then she sighed.**

' **Ok?' she said and his face lit up.**

' **So, what happened?' he asked in a little too much excitement.**

' **Aren't you being a perfect example of teenage schoolgirl?' She mocked and he pouted.**

' **You're ruining the fun. Malfoy v/s Granger fights are famous. People tell it like a mighty war was going on. And today I am getting the chance of listening about it firsthand from the golden girl… Can you imagine the excitement!' he said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes at his antics.**

' **Don't get your wand in a knot Ced. Nothing much has happened.' She said and he frowned.**

' **Spill the beans Granger. I promise I will act like and adult wizard.' He said solemnly and she sighed in defeat.**

' **Fine. So I don't know what was going on at first. There was this incidence of Parkinson cursing me to fall in black lake and he rescued me. Then he asked McGonagall to switch me to this tournament. And then he was acting really nice. We went to ball, you know that. At the end, we kissed.' She said in a breath.**

' **You guys kissed!?' Cedric asked in shock and little amusement.**

' **Don't. Just don't.' she warned and he nodded asking her to continue.**

' **And from then on, we were constantly bantering and flirting and kissing a couple of times. I like him and it is wrong but it feels so right.' She closed her eyes and rubbed her face.**

' **I get it. You and him… it's like a forbidden thing. So when you're together it provides a rush.' He said.**

' **I just don't know what to do. There's one side of him that I like a lot. But then at the club I was dancing and when we came back he told me he didn't like sharing; like he owes me or something. It is fucking irritating when he treats me like a thing that he can possess.' She said in low voice and a lone drop of tear trickled down her cheek.**

 **Cedric hugged her and she started crying even harder. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. It was comforting. Cedric and her weren't that close earlier but after last year, they grew closer. He used to ask her suggestion on many things during the Tri-Wizard competition. She used to help and Harry very much and was pretty much present for all of their practice.**

 **When he survived last year, it was difficult for him to share things with people. Only Harry could relate to the events of night, but Harry was himself haunted by the horrific events. So he used to confide in Hermione; as she was the closest who could relate to what happened and she was a brilliant listener.**

 **Thus, their bond had grown. She considered him as some sort of dear cousin with whom you form a crazy bond. Even if you don't talk that much, or meet every day, you still have that special bond. And that was how Hermione and Cedric's bond was. But it proved to be a far beyond concept to comprehend for the blond who saw them hugging from the top of the stairs.**

 **The third task was taking place at midnight. The stands were filled with students and viewers who were excited to get to know what the third task was. There were cheering and betting and constant chatter. The stage was set once again in the grounds but in the quidditch grounds of Allense Wizarding School. Even though the hosting school was out of the race to win the Next Dec, the crowd and excitement was same, if not more.**

 **The four schools who were participating in the third task were Hogwarts (Britain), SIW (USA), la escula Isla Magica (Spain) and Magische Wonders Institut fur Jung (Germany). Blackbird winged school (Australia), Allense (USA), Beaux baton (France), Krunatica (Sweden) and Afriled magicians (South Africa) were out of the race after the second task. The third round would decide the three finalists of Next Dec and then the finale would give them the ultimate winner. The concept of 9 best schools from all over the world coming together was amazing.**

 **Hermione sat on her bed practicing the wand movement for one of the complex shield spell. She was nervous for the third task. They had to win, she just knew it. All the practice and hard work she had put in this tournament was too much and they had to come out victorious. She may have been a mess inside but looking at her no one could say she was the least bit anxious.**

 **She had learned to school her features and put up a façade of coolness in fights. The year before the last; her 3** **rd** **year, when she heard that Sirius had escaped she grew very concerned for Harry. Harry and she always had a special bond. They both lived a truly muggle life before finding about their magical powers. It gave them something extra and unique to relate to with each other.**

 **She had went to professor McGonagall who taught her to think on her feet, how to keep calm and fight. She used to practice combat skills with the help of the time turner she had been given to by McGonagall. It was one hell of a year with all the usual drama. When Peter Pettigrew had escaped their clutches, the ominous feeling grew inside her. She vowed to herself that she would be prepared to do everything to defend herself and protect Harry if needed be.**

 **She was wearing a tank top with sweat jacket paired with a pair of denim shorts and boots. Her hair was straightened and tied up in a high ponytail. She was never one to bother much about her clothes or hairs; she wasn't vain, but she had learned the art of appearance somewhere along the years. Your appearance conveys so much about yourself and she knew it. And Hermione Granger was nothing if not thoroughly meticulous and prepared for a fight.**

 **When she heard voices downstairs she decided it was time to go down to the battle with all the guns blazing.**

 **When she joined the boys downstairs, everyone grew silent. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. But she decided that their priority was winning for Hogwarts; petty fights could wait for the time being.**

' **The task will be starting soon. Let's head downstairs.' Mathew suggested and everyone murmured in consent.**

 **Draco's face was blank and emotionless. She took a glance at him and sighed. How she wished he would just grow up. But maybe what we deem as simple is a little too much for others. Mathew opened the door and headed out followed by Draco. She was hesitating a little when Cedric came and gave her a casual one-arm hug. They joined their schoolmates but missed the dark look that passed Draco's face.**

 **The scene of AJ shouting with excitement and his voice booming giving audience a major headache was hilarious. And the sight of the host donning an outfit with colored leather jacket with white trouser and his hairs in a spike was enough to make the Hogwartians smile. Hermione always prided herself on her intellect and intelligence and not on fashion sense, but she thanked Merlin that her dressing sense was a million times better than that flouncing idiot of a host on stage.**

' **You sure we can't just you know throw him in the lake or hex him in the next century?' Cedric asked and she smiled.**

' **Well it would be hilarious and better than this sight of him prancing around. That costume is making me blind.' Draco said looking at the host in disgust. Inside him, it was a whirlwind, but no one needed to know that. He was a Slytherin after all.**

' **Too right Malfoy.' Mathew supported.**

' **So… here come the Islas folk. All the participants have arrived! Looks like we'll be starting the task soon. Oola Islaaas!' he said and the Spanish translator looked like he was ready to murder the host for speaking the language abysmally.**

 **When all the participants had reached in the participants' area, the host spoke again.**

' **So now we begin the third task. The instructions… well you won't be needing that. Let's play a little monopoly.' He said and got off the stage.**

 **Everyone was heck confused. Most of them hadn't even heard the name of the game and those who did; like Hermione, Mathew and two other, were wondering what was happening and monopoly!? What sense does that make?**

 **Just when they were about to discuss, the President of Next Dec, Mr. William Douglas stepped up on the stage.**

' **I know all of you are a little confused as to how Monopoly; a famous muggle game, will be used to test you all magically. Well, here's how. We decided to lay out a path for all the schools. The first three schools to reach the finish line will qualify for finals. One student from each school will be walking on the path. There will be blocks, dice and cards as we have in monopoly. The dice will roll and each school will get its chance one after the other. The no. you get tells how many blocks you skip. Each block has its own challenge. When you land on the block you get a task providing you a task. You either accept it and finish it or get help from your fellow mates. You can choose the task to be entirely taken by them, or they do it with you. The first option you can choose once, the latter twice. But once you used up all, you have to battle it all alone to the end. There are total of 36 blocks from starting to finish line. And with latest magic and muggle mix discovery, we would be able to see the projections of the participants here and vice versa. I wish all of you the best of luck. And choose your candidate wisely; it's a tough path to the end.' With that he got down.**

 **The crowd was cheering as it was earlier, even more excited. The band was playing the rock song with the same enthusiasm as before. But the participants' stand was in chaos.**

' **Cedric…' Mathew uttered but it was like he didn't really know what to say.**

' **I say we present our strengths and weaknesses forward then choose who goes.' Draco suggested very wisely. Hermione was looking at him with an unreadable expression but he seemed intent on ignoring her.**

' **Well… Strength work, I am best at that and transfiguration. I'm absurd with potions and magical animals.' Mathew said with a shrug.**

' **Charms, flying and runes are my best. I'm okay at astronomy and DADA. Terrible at arthimancy and handling snakes.' Cedric followed the suit.**

' **No surprises there Diggory. Best at potions, astronomy, flying and DADA. Fine in transfiguration and charms. Awful in animals and herbology.' Draco said nonchalantly.**

' **Well… my best are charms, runes, arthimancy and transfiguration. I'm okay in DADA, potions and astronomy. Magical creatures not that much of a specialty. Worst in divination.' She said.**

 **It was hard to decide which combination would be beneficial.**

' **I think Hermione should go.' Cedric suggested and Draco looked at him with an unreadable expression.**

' **Just bookish knowledge won't be enough.' He said.**

' **Look, she's our best bet. She is brilliant at four subjects. She is a great dueller and I know that from experience. She knows how to think on her feet and she has a very logical mind. And she's not fragile either.' Cedric said and Hermione looked at him with a small smile.**

' **Well enough. But Cedric…' Mathew protested a bit.**

' **I realize your concerns Mathew. Look, she can call on us for help if a task comes on area that three of us are good at. If she needs someone for a strength task, there's you. Flying, swimming or something like that, she can call on me. If she needs help for astronomy or dark arts, Malfoy can lend a hand. I vote for her.' He said with a note of finality in his voice.**

 **Neither Mathew nor Draco raised any objections.**

 **The task started at 12:15 a.m. and the participants lined up at the starting point. The first to go was Hogwarts followed by SIW, Isla Magica and Magische Wonders. The dice was rolled and came up a 4. Hermione walked 4 blocks and as she stepped on the 4** **th** **block, felt her legs stuck to the ground. A card flew up in front of her and it read.**

 _I would start easy with you,_

 _But not by much._

 _Guess who I am,_

 _Never was, am always to be…_

 _No one ever saw me,_

 _Nor ever will,_

 _Yet the hope of all I always am._

 **She thought on it hard. It never was, and will always be. But no one ever saw it. And then it came to her.**

' **The future.' She said and few seconds later felt her legs unglue.**

 **Everyone was watching in anticipation and excitement. The dice was rolling and new challenges were coming. The third time it came to Hermione, she got a 5. She was in blatant lead. But the next task was on another level.**

 **The card read-**

 _A lion for a lioness,_

 _Fire for the fiery one,_

 _A goat for a humble,_

 _A snake for a witty,_

 _Defeat me then shall you pass_ **.**

 **She grew pale. She knew the legend but how was she supposed to fight something like this creature. She didn't think twice before asking for aid from Mathew.**

 **A few moments later Mathew was at her side and in front of them appeared a chimera. Mathew and she grew pale. The beast was huge. It was roaring before he breathed fire at them. Hermione was quick in throwing a powerful shield before them.**

' **What the hell!' Mathew exclaimed in shock.**

' **How do we defeat it? Think back to the legend Mathew.' She shouted.**

' **The snake needs to go… it will render it without much strategy.' He said.**

' **Great! Transfigure something in a sword… a sharp one.' She yelled having difficulty in holding up the shield against the fire.**

 **And Mathew took off his jacket and transfigured it in a sword cutting the snakes head just before Hermione's shield broke. The Chimera grew restless and it made predicting his movements difficult.**

' **We need to stick it to his heart. That's the only way.' Mathew shouted and she nodded.**

 **She sent a slicing spell blinding the creature's eyes. As it couldn't look at them, it was a benefit.**

 **But the beast grew madder.**

' **We need to hold him still. It would be impossible to slay him if he's moving.' Mathew rasped.**

' **Mathew, help me create a vacuum around him. It'll slow his movement and then you have the window to slay him.' She said casting another shield.**

' **But will you be able to hold the vacuum for long enough?' he looked at her in concern. What she was suggesting took immense power, strength, discipline and stamina to do, much less hold it alone.**

 **She nodded at him firmly and they cast a spell creating a void around the beast. The beast's movement grew still and then she motioned him to strike. As he left his support she felt the pressure of the spell. It was taking all her power and core magic but she held the vacuum long enough for Mathew to strike the sword in the beast's heart.**

 **As soon as she downed the spell, she felt a little dizzy. She steadied herself on her feet before Mathew came to hug her. And soon he vanished. She breathed heavily and decided to wait for her chance.**

 **It felt as if the closer she was to the end, the tougher the tasks got. The next round she had to fight off the inferis in a swamp. The next round was even harder and she called for Cedric's help this time.**

 **The task may have seemed not that hard to some but for her it was. They had to catch a feather of a thunderbird. Sure it was like you just had to fly and catch a feather. But thunderbirds were fiery and fast. And if not done strategically the task would have cost a life. But Cedric managed to fulfil the task.**

 **After a potion identification and testing task, came the final task. If she would have got a 5 she would have won. But the dice turned up 4. She moved to the last block. She was in lead by 7 blocks now. But the task that was provided was not an easy one. And even though things were far from okay between them, she called on Draco Malfoy for help.**

A/N: yea, I'm a little cruel. But I left it like that in hope that I'll be returning soon and also so that I could get to know how you feel.

Anything you want for the task feel free to suggest. And I said I would inform you about the schools.

The translation

Spanish- **The islands school of magic**

German- **Magical wonders institute for young**

I didn't reveal the reasons in this chp because the present was not there in this chp. Instead this one focuses on the flashback from their 5th year. Also I wanted my Hermione to be strong and not just characterised as a book-worm.

And I love Ced too.

Next update, no definite promises but soon.

Review... pls.

Till next time...

-Aps


	13. Chapter 13

A Little Too Much

A/N: hello everyone! My exams are going on but still I am posting just because I absolutely am rubbish in Accountancy and that's my next exam. Add to it that I'm bored out of my wits studying it and effing nervous about it too.

Songs- well I was listening to 'Never forget you' by Zara Larsson. Nothing much new as such. But hey, I am so very excited for this biopic on my fav cricketer 'M S Dhoni'. I don't know how many of you know him but he is just great sportsperson. Also excited for IND v/s WI t20 games that will be taking place in USA on 27 and 28. Anyone going?

Chris- thanks for all the reviews. The timelines are actually, the present, 2 months back and their 5th year at Hogwarts. Sorry if it is confusing. I didn't separate them by diff chps because I thought that would break the flow and resemblances for me while writing and for readers too. Sorry if you're having any problem. And yes there are no major indications but there are some minor ones. I write as the story flows in my mind so sorry for delays.

Eddie- thank you. Here's your update.

Mercedes- I know the waiting period sucks. I try to update as soon as is possible for me.

Disclaimer- Don't own Hp, but the plot and dear Mathew and Lenny are part of my great imagination…

Chapter 13

' **What am I doing here Granger?' he sneered.**

' **Oh! We're back to surnames I see. And if you must know you're here to help me out figuring this shit out.' She said pointing towards the big puzzle that was in front of them.**

' **That must be a first for you; asking help.' He commented and he sighed.**

' **Will you please shut up and be of some use. Don't make me regret calling you here or I will punch you again without a moment's hesitation.' She replied back with ice.**

 **She could see him glaring at her before leaning ahead to see the puzzle. He could be such a child. She knew it was difficult to change completely overnight, or even in a week or two. It took time and she hoped he would change into something that was good for him. His pride and ego that came with being a pureblood and a Malfoy; an intelligent wizard at that. It would be difficult to shed it all and come out of it completely. Draco was such an arrogant jerk. But on top of that came the phase where he was all confusing in this transformation phase. One moment he was civil enough; nice even, and other times he was acting like an arrogant git.**

 **She sighed. Draco Malfoy had a lot of growing up to do it seemed.**

' **This is crazy.' He said running his hand through his blond hair.**

' **I know. That's why I called you. I'm decent in Astronomy and star watching and charts are fine, but this is something on a different level.' She said in frustration.**

' **I see what you're on about. They have mixed ancient runes in these charts and the thing is all in codes and hints. It's very cryptic.' He said settling down with the paper they got as a clue for solving the puzzle.**

' **What did you say?' she asked her mind working at lightning speed.**

' **It's all coded. Cryptic.' He repeated not understanding what she was on about.**

' **Oh I should have realized! How could I not see it! Of course it's cryptic and coded. It's a puzzle.' She exclaimed on and he just sat there staring at her like she had gone nutters.**

 **She looked at him in excitement. But when she saw his raised eyebrow, she sighed and sat down beside him.**

' **This time around, they are using something muggle as a part of the task. Like the swimming and climbing, and the puzzle finding and even the relay part, this monopoly, everything muggle. They've tested us on both the aspects. This puzzle solving is like a cryptic crossword puzzle people solve. They give you random clue which seems meaningless and irrelevant. But there is a pattern on solving it.' She informed him.**

' **Sounds like crazy to me. Please tell me muggles don't do this sort of things to pass time.' He said.**

' **Shut it. Give me the clue paper.' She said and snatched the paper from his hands.**

' **Hey!' he shouted but she simply glared at him.**

' **We have 5 riddles to solve. Let's see.' She said and read out the first hint.**

 _ **Aloe never does regret omitting medicine art.**_

' **What in the name of Salazar is this supposed to mean?' he asked to no one in particular.**

' **Squat.' She replied without paying him much mind.**

' **What?' he asked still perplexed and she sighed.**

' **It doesn't have to mean anything. That's the thing about cryptic clue. They seem insane but we have to find the clue placed in them.' She explained and started thinking.**

' **There are nine squares, if that means anything.' He said shrugging.**

' **What is related to medicine? Anything, any star or thing related to medicinal art…' she muttered more to herself.**

' **Stars are said to heal souls so that could be med related.' He said trying to get hold of what they were doing.**

' **Med… I know there's a constellation.' She was interrupted by his one word.**

' **Andromeda!' he exclaimed and the box filled it up itself.**

' **Absolutely. Aloe Never Does Regret Omitting MEDicinal Art.' She said with a smile.**

' **What's next?' he asked.**

 _ **An icy world of tail transversing the last planet.**_

' **It has 12 spaces. How do we solve this?' Draco said.**

' **The last planet is definitely Neptune.' Hermione said confidently.**

' **Neptune? I thought it was Pluto in your muggle science.' He said.**

' **It is debatable. The size of Pluto is not big enough and its plane is neither rocky nor gaseous. So its place as planet is debatable. The scientists are frequently arguing over it.' She said scrunching her nose up.**

' **So Neptune related.' He stated.**

' **Definitely! But what world? Outside Neptune is out of the solar system. Asteroids and comets all.' She said.**

' **It says an icy world. Does that have any meaning with outside of Neptune. I mean there are planetesimals and all.' He stated knowingly.**

' **Yeah, the transneptunian object are there and known more commonly as comets. But nothing else of much relevance.' She said looking at him.**

' **Comets have tails. Transneptune.' He said and the block filled itself. He smiled in joy of getting it right.**

' **Right! Next is…'**

 _ **A moon orange enough to burn the 12 original children of old gods.**_

' **5 spaces.' She finished.**

' **It's clearly related to some kind of mythology.' Draco said and she nooded.**

' **Greek I suspect.' She said.**

' **The old gods… that's something. What I know from text is that about Olympians. Zeus, Hera, Artemis, Poseidon, etc.' he shrugged.**

' **Yes, but Olympians are often listed as the new gods… at least in middle. The old gods from whom the whole race started was Gaia and Uranus. They gave birth to 12 children and Cronus lead them only to be later overthrown by Zeus; his son. The titans are less often mentioned than Olympians.' She said and realized they've just got the answer.**

' **Titan is a moon.' He said and the blocks filled themselves up. She jumped in excitement.**

' **Two more left Granger.' He said.**

' **Yeah. So the next is…'**

 _ **Last stage of the watcher following the bear.**_

 **What!?' she wondered.**

' **Bear. Isn't that related with one of constellation; Ursa something?' he asked and she nodded.**

' **What'll follow a constellation?' she asked.**

' **A star.' He said nonchalantly.**

' **Whoa! Shit… Arcturus.' She said suddenly. They saw the blocks filling itself up. Upon seeing his rather blank expression she explained.**

' **Arcturus is one of the brightest stars which is also called as bear watcher. It follows the Ursa Major; great bear. And Arcturus is also said to be in its last stage about to explode sometime in near future.' She said very theoretically.**

' **Ok… the next one goes…**

 _ **Green light waves roaring at both the ends like a princess.**_ **'**

 **Draco said and looked at her. She looked perplexed.**

' **Stars and everything emit yellow, orange or white light, red even but never green.' He said.**

' **Maybe it's not a star.' She suggested.**

' **Both the ends, that must mean the north and south poles.' He said logically and she nodded.**

' **I have heard that the magnetic fields released from sun collide at the poles. They emit all sorts of lights and the gravity seems shifted.' She said remembering one of the articles she read.**

' **Yes the pulses from sun passes Earth and forms sort of loop which counter acts with Earth's magnetic field. These stretch until they break off and then the power get dissolved at the poles.' He commented.**

' **Yes well, that explains the former part but…' she trailed off.**

' **The princess you mean. Where does a princess come in sky? It's not a fairy tale.' He muttered.**

' **But maybe it is. I mean stars and green waves, it's like magic. So fairy tale is not that farfetched.' She said and he looked at her like she had gone off rockers.**

' **C'mon Malfoy.' She rolled her eyes at him.**

' **Please, we're not muggle. We can do magic as it is so what fairy tale…' he shrugged it off.**

' **Wait… Muggles, they have fairy tales which have these princesses. Cindrella, Belle, Snow white, Aurora, Rapunzel…' she went on recounting names without noticing that the block had filled.**

' **Are you seriously gonna recall the names of these fairy tale and all.' He asked amused. She glared at him.**

' **Congratulations Hogwartians! You've won the task!' came a whiny voice and the pair realized they were back at the ground and no longer on the path.**

 **Suddenly, Cedric and Mathew appeared. Cedric hugged her and lifted her off the ground. It took a moment for them to realize they had won the third task.**

' **Aurora, Hermione! That was brilliant!' Mathew commented and then it dawned on her that it was the answer.**

 **When Cedric put her down, she looked at Draco with a triumphed look.**

' **Someone should believe in the powers of magical tales, won't you say.' She said looking at Draco.**

' **Sure thing!' Mathew said before engulfing her in a hug which she gladly returned.**

 **She could only see the mildly sour expression of Draco before everything went blank.**

A/N; so I hope this was alright. No revealing reasons because I think the events need to just form. It can't be like they start to like each other and then he just goes and breaks her heart in span of very very short time. The story is building up to the point. I am promising and a certain promise that at the end of this long flashback you'll have the first heartbreak.

Please be patient my dear readers. I'm trying my best.

My exams are going on so no definite date for update but I can say that after 8th September they will be somewhat regular.

Please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. Leave me a line… It's very much appreciated.

Till next time…

Love

-Aps


	14. Chapter 14

A Little Too Much

A/N: hello my lovely readers! I am back and my exams are over. I was so confused with what to write and how to proceed with this one but then after much deliberation I decided upon the course of way I wanted to take. I hope you like it.

I don't know if you guys even read the a/n but I do most of the times when I'm reading and I come upon such hilarious stories sometimes. And I also have been putting effort that if I favorite a story then I try to leave a review too.

The songs I've been listening to recently are 'Closer' by The Chainsmokers and 'The sound' by The 1975. Both are great songs. Just yesterday I also heard a collaboration song of The Vamps and Vishal-Shekhar. It is called 'Beliya'. It's a different song but it's cool.

Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite/followed. Love you all. Now I would just shut up and let you all read the chapter.

Disclaimer- I definitely don't own HP but if you have any doubts then I would just say that neither am I British or blonde. So yeah, conclusion; I don't own HP.

 **Chapter 14**

' **Someone should believe in the powers of magical tales, won't you say.' She said looking at Draco.**

' **Sure thing!' Mathew said before engulfing her in a hug which she gladly returned.**

 **She could only see the mildly sour expression of Draco before everything went blank.**

 **The next thing Hermione saw was the white ceiling of her dorm. She was confused. Last she remembered she was at the pitch hugging Mathew and now she was lying here, in her bed. Surely she didn't lose memory of the little time span. When she tried to sit up though, she noticed someone stirring awake next to her bed.**

 **The moment Cedric saw Hermione was awake he gave her a hug. He could see she was as confused as anyone would be.**

' **Hey!' he said with a smile.**

' **Hey yourself! What's going on?' Hermione asked all perplexed. She was sure she was going mental with all the random theories going on in her head.**

' **You fainted after the task.' He stated calmly.**

 **It took her a moment to digest that. She had fainted… the thought was unsettling. Upon seeing her inner struggle, he continued.**

' **Madam Illeana came to check you instantly. She told us that you were exhausted and just not from physical exertion. She informed her that you had exhausted half your magical core when you did that vacuum spell and all the other tasks. Wanted you admitted in ward but we refused. Thought you would feel better in your own room.' Cedric said and she smiled.**

' **Thank you Cedric!'**

' **How are you feeling? She said you would be a bit cold.' He said concern evident in his eyes. It warmed her heart that she had made such excellent friends.**

' **Just a little peachy Ced. But I am fine. When is the next task?' she asked sitting up fully.**

' **Oh no no no!' he said. 'You are staying in the bed for today. No exertion or magical training. You need to recover first.' He said in authorative voice.**

' **Aye Aye Captain!' she said and he chuckled.**

 **The day was spent by Hermione lying under her covers sleeping all day. The next day she tried on simple and basic spells under supervision of her team-mates. The day after that she turned to reading and trying some complex spells.**

 **Cedric and Mathew had spoiled her with delicious food and desserts in the common room. She hadn't seen Draco much the past days. She was actually more worried for him. While doing all the thinking she came to the conclusion that she would like to clear this misunderstanding with him. She missed his company and well, he was an exceptional conversationalist and hell he knew how to kiss.**

 **But most of all, she knew how hard it had been for him. Lucius Malfoy was a sadistic bastard and everyone knew that. She had realized that there would be so many scars left on Draco's mind. And to change everything about your own thinking; no matter how wrong your thinking, was a mammoth of a task.**

 **She decided that after the fourth task was finished, she would talk to him.**

 **The fourth was just 2 days away so she decided it would be in everyone's best interest if no mishap happened before. So she researched and practiced and all she did was focus on the task at hand.**

 **The day of fourth task came in a flash. Soon they all were assembled back in the grounds. The stands were increased and the stage was yet again graced by the presence of their infamous host, AJ. He still looked as horrible as anyone can.**

 **Magische Wonders had lost the last stage so only three school, i.e. Hogwarts, SIW and Islas were in the finals. The atmosphere was intense. Over time, students from various schools had become good friends, but the night of Finals was another thing.**

' **Welcome Witches and Wizards to the finals of Next Dec. it's not every day that such wonderful occasion comes. Are you ready?' he asked in his whiny voice and the participants all cringed. It seemed like on this particular evening, he had used some kind of abysmal magical voice enhancement.**

' **Today we are going on a ride deep inside. Till now we have tested you all on your strength and wit and magic. But today we test you on the person you are. The task is designed to test you and your heart. Today we test your magical core and the best will emerge as the victorious.' Now everyone was interested.**

' **There is a bowl here as you all can see. It has chits which determine the basis on which you'll be judged. Is it kindness you possess or is your heart filled with envy. Are you noble or have a dark heart? Today all must be revealed. Three rounds will be held, it'll be get harder as it can get. May the best team win!' with that he was off of the stage.**

 **The Hogwartians looked at each other in excitement and a bit of fear. This time there won't be a choice. Once you picked a chit your task will be decided for you. No prior planning. The word you pick will decide your fate.**

 **One student from each school was decided to go in each round. The first round began and the nerves took a high.**

 **Mathew moved first. He picked up a chit and it read-**

 _NOLI TIMERE_

 **He gulped as he saw the surrounding transform. He was strapped to a chair and he saw a monitor in front of him. He was confused when he saw heart beat lines on it. It was a bit fast and soon he realized it was his own. He took a deep breath to calm himself.**

 **He was in process of understanding when he saw a beautiful girl appear. He was confused as hell as to what was happening. But then the girl started to transform in something he feared the most; Ghoul. To say he was scared was an understatement. His heart started to beat fast and it was then he understood the task.**

 **Fear was known to paralyze even the strongest of warriors. They were testing him on that. He took a calming breath. He told himself that none of this was real. He sat there motionless, thinking about winning the cup and not even blinking an eye.**

 **After what seemed like an hour, the surrounding changed back to normal and he was once again back to the grounds, it took him a moment to adjust back. Hermione hugged him tightly.**

' **Oh you did great Mathew!' she exclaimed. He sighed and hugged her back.**

 **The next round was a duo round. Hermione wanted to go with Cedric but her group members didn't let her. They reasoned that the round may be full of curses of something so she should go last. To her dismay, she nodded.**

 **Cedric and Draco moved forward. Cedric picked up a chit.**

 _QUADRIGIS SPIRITUS_

 **Both looked at each other. They knew it was something to do with spirit. Suddenly their surroundings transformed. They found themselves in a grave-yard surrounded by masked death eaters. One of them had Cedric's dad and one other had Draco's mother at their wands' mercy.**

 **They nodded at each other and started to battle. Cedric threw up a strong shield around them both and they started to deal with death eaters one by one. Draco and Cedric both knew in the back of their mind that all this was not real but it felt so real. The charms casted to make all this seem real had a numbing effect on their connection with reality.**

 **They did spell after spell knocking off their opponents. Cedric did most of the defensive spell and protected them both while Draco employed his DADA and dark arts knowledge to castrate their enemies. They both exhausted their knowledge off spells. After what seemed like an eternity, only two death eaters were left. Draco stunned the one who held Cedric's father.**

 **But then the death eater holding his mother unmasked himself. After seeing the face of Draco grew pale. Because the death eater was none other than his own father; Lucius Malfoy. Lucius smirked.**

' **Hello son! Who thought we would meet under such circumstances?' the projection of Lucius said.**

 **Draco stood rooted to the stop, growing paler than was humanly possible. The projection of his mother was screaming and thrashing. She looked so thin and fragile. Lucius grasped her hair to pull her back and she cried in agony.**

 **Inside somewhere he knew, that this all was not really happening. But it felt so real. The scene felt so real and his mother's scream were sounding so clear and loud, he felt he would actually faint.**

' **Avada Kedavra.'**

 **He saw the green light strike his father straight in chest and Lucius collapsed, disappearing along with all the projections. He felt a hand grip his shoulder but it was like he could not really feel it. His mother's scream was still ringing in his ears. He didn't notice the background changing back to the ground or the sound coming from the stands. Everything seemed to fade away for a moment.**

 **Cedric and he walked back to their stands. He saw Hermione hug Cedric briefly before she came towards him and hugged him. He stood still for a moment before jerking her away. She looked hurt but he couldn't bring himself to care.**

 **When Hermione saw that Cedric and Draco were back, she had run to them. They had scored a 9.6 score which was highest ever. When she had been hugging Cedric, she had seen the ashen face of Draco. Being worried for him, she ran and hugged him. But then he jerked her away. She was hurt and confused. Why was he acting like this?**

 **Cedric and Mathew slipped to the back of the tent deciding to give the pair some much needed privacy and cast a silencing charm around their stands.**

' **Draco, what happened?' she asked quietly. She saw his eyes turn cold and his expression went hard. She realized his mask was slipping on.**

' **Would you bloody tell me what the fuck happened? I care for you Draco, please tell me what happened?' she asked.**

' **You know what, fuck off Granger.' He said harshly. But she decided to stand her ground.**

' **Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you are going to tell me this very instant what has been going on. First you flirt me, take me to that bloody ball, and then fucking kiss me. Then you tell me how brilliant I am and snog me senseless. But the moment I talk to someone, you get fucking jealous and storm away followed by ignoring me and being an arsehole. What is the matter with you?' she yelled at him.**

 **Draco looked straight in her eyes. His mercurial eyes were cold and hard. His expressions changed and Hermione swore that he looked exactly like the old Malfoy. But what he said afterwards made her believe that he had somehow reverted back to being that same jackass or that he never really changed.**

' **Alright! Fine, if you want to hear the truth then that's what I'll give you Hermione Jean Granger. You want to know what happened, a bet happened. You said you care for me and you see, that was the aim of all this. Earlier on the day I saved you in the lake, my friends and I were chilling out. Theo and Blaise commented how you had gotten hot but damn their luck that you were so uptight and downright bitch. So we made a bet as to who makes you loosen up just enough. We were not gonna fuck a mudblood, but you see, if we could make you fall for us, we would win. So I devised a plan to bring you to this fucking competition and do all sweet things I did and said.'**

' **And here you are so concerned about me not talking to you and ignoring you. I won the bet so I decided why waste my time with such trivial things. Now do you get it? It was all fake, just a game for me. Now I can claim those 300 galleons that we all had bet upon. You're so naïve Granger. But if it's any consolation, it was fun messing with you.' He said and smirked at her.**

A/N: yep, I'm leaving you all here with the shock…

Mathew's task is on fear and Draco & Ced's task is on team spirit. Wonder what Hermione's task will be on.

Leave a Review and let me know what you thought, what you want to see, etc etc. each and every review is appreciated and brings a huge smile on my face.

Love you all

Aps


	15. Chapter 15

A Little Too Much

A/N: Ah! Finally I update. Please don't hate me guys. I know I am terrible but studies are drowning me and I don't have a minute to spare.

Thanks Amy for such lovely review! And thank you my lovely readers for getting this fic to over 100 follows and almost 45 favs. You guys are simply the best. And also I would like to mention that if you use the ffnet app then this fic will look confusing because so far I have noticed that bolds and italics don't show when I am reading. I mean maybe there's some problem in my set or something but just a little thing I noticed and wanted to share.

VERY IMPORTANT…PLS PAY ATTENTION- so I am telling you this to you all that I'M GOING ON A HIATUS. Yes… I know it's terrible and I'm terribly sorry. It's my final year at school and I have loads of study to do and near to negligible time for writing. In fact day after tomorrow is my exam. So to focus on my studies I am officially going on a break for around 3-4 months. I am hoping that I'll be back by April or May next year. I hope all understand my situation and support me.

Songs rec- 'Nine track mind' album by 'Charlie Puth'. 'Oh my my' album by 'One Republic'. 'Sparrow' and 'magnetised' by 'tom odell'. Especially listen to 'Let's hurt tonight' by 'One Republic'.

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Hp and consequently, I don't own Fantastic beasts and where to find them… pity.

Chapter 15

 **She was stunned. She was not ready for this. No, she was not prepared for this. She could handle death eaters and bullies and even Voldemort but she was not ready for a heartbreak. She knew she should panic and act like a heartbroken person does. That she should lock herself in a room, cry her eyes out and eat a tub of ice cream because that's all she had heard about post heartbreaks. But somehow she, Hermione Granger couldn't bring herself to run away, to cry.**

 **She stood rooted to the spot for long before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She allowed Cedric to hug her but she didn't return it. She stood there like a statue and let everything happen. When Cedric released her, she went out of the tent. When she heard her name being called, she stepped up and picked a chit.**

 _CUPIDITAS_

 **She laughed hollowly before walking to the center of the stage. She picked the box that had appeared and read the note inside.**

 _ **Congratulations,**_

 _ **You have made it this far with excellent scores and it pleases me to offer you this deal.**_

 _ **If you accept this box, your individual marks will get doubled up landing your team as winners.**_

 _ **However, if you don't, your score will stand where it is and you may lose.**_

 _ **Choose wisely dear participant, clocks ticking.**_

 **She laughed again before dropping the box and note before walking back to her tent. She was not in the mood for this shit. She couldn't handle it and honestly, she didn't even want to.**

 **When she arrived back she was engulfed in a big hug by Mathew and Cedric.**

' **You have done it Hermione. A 9.9! that's never ever happened in the history of this game. You are the brightest witch of our age!' Mathew beamed at her but she just scoffed.**

' **Somehow I doubt it.' She said before storming away. Mathew made a move to stop her but Cedric pulled him back.**

Draco pulled her along the streets of Mislein alley showing her his favorite stores and treated her to a meal at SAMMY's. the food was indeed delicious and by the time they got back, she was full.

'Damn you Malfoy. I haven't eaten this good food since Hogwarts.' She said.

'Hah! You barely eat anything Hermione. You are as light as a paper.' He mocked her throwing his blazer on couch.

'Hey! I'm perfectly fine. It's you who is bony.' She said nonchalantly and missed the mischievous look he gave her.

'You didn't just call me bony Granger, did you now?' he started walking towards her. When she looked at him, he was just a few steps away from her.

'Draco I…' she was cut off when he picked her up on his shoulder.

'Put me down Draco!' she shrieked trying to get down.

'Now who is bony?' Draco mocked.

'You let me down this instant Draco Malfoy!' she shouted while he walked around the room carrying her before putting her down unceremoniously on the couch to which she glared at him.

'Never call me bony Granger.' He said before turning to walk away. What he wasn't expecting was tripping over her intentionally extended leg.

He fell down but put his hands in front to stop him from colliding with the floor. As he sat, running his hands through his tousled hairs, she started laughing. She was so busy in laughing she didn't notice when Draco had pulled her down to the floor and started tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked and started swatting his hands but Draco was relentless.

He tickled her till she spoke 'No you're not bony.'

When he stopped, he was above her and he froze for a second. She looked flushed from all the laughing and totally ravishing. Her smile got stuck in her throat as she noticed him. His hairs were messed up and his clothes were mused. And he had this intense look in his eyes, it was hard to ignore that tiny temptation wriggling to crawl out.

It happened in a flurry. She pulled him down and kissed him. For a moment he was shocked but then all hell broke loose. He started kissing her back that the sheer passion in the kiss was overwhelming. Still, both of them didn't back out.

They kiss was everything she remembered and even more. The passion, the fire, everything was poured into their kiss. And for the moment, she threw caution to wind and enjoyed every single moment. She rolled them over so that now she was at top of him and continued to kiss him with such thirst. She moaned when she felt his roaming every inch of her. She untucked his shirt and put her hands on his abs. He moaned at her touch and she smirked.

And the smirk was enough to get him out of it. He stopped his movements and stilled.

'What happened?' she asked as he got up.

When he didn't reply, she stood and grabbed his face.

'What?' she demanded. She could see the emotions pooling in his eyes. And the conflict.

'Hermione, we need to stop.' He said taking a step back.

'What!? Why?' she asked.

'I don't want you to do something you will regret tomorrow and end up hating me even more than you do.' He stated.

'So what, you don't want this. Look me straight in my eyes and tell me you don't want this.' She said grabbing his shirt.

'Hell Hermione. Yes, I want this. Happy? I want this more than you can imagine. I've waited so long and now this, how can I not want this. But I want it to be real. I want you and all of you, not just a night in bed.' He said looking down.

'What the hell Draco! I'm engaged. I'm willing to cheat on my fiancé and you come up and tell me you want the real deal. Guess what Draco, that door closed 7 years ago.' She said glaring at him.

As she was about to leave, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

'Hermione, can you atleast give me these few days then. I know I fucked up big time but I need another chance. I love you. I fucking love you Hermione and I can't… I can't not try. I need to know can you give me these few days to at least try to change your mind. Please Hermione!' he said joining their foreheads.

He knew what he was asking of her was huge but he had to try.

'Till we get back. You have till then Draco. Don't make me regret this one or I will hex you the next century.' She said, her resolve finally breaking.

She knew it was wrong and that she was willingly going to cheat on her fiancé, on her best friend. But when it came to Draco, she just couldn't help it. She knew she was playing with fire and the probability of getting burnt was very high but she just couldn't resist. She didn't have loose character she knew but somehow when Draco Malfoy got involved, everything went to hell.

'Third time's the charm!' he said before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

'We'll see.' She said as he carried her to his room. 

A/N: so.. yeah… that's it. I hope I made up for lost time.

Please keep the reviews and love coming. It literally helps me. See you on the other side.

IMPORTANT- I kinda got a flame review. Let me clear one thing, I write to express, not impress. You guys have been so supportive and the love I have received is greatest. While it is great to see people appreciate your writing and give constructive criticism, I absolutely have very little tolerance for hate and flames. If you don't like something then don't read it. Telling someone that their story is the worst ever or something kinds of ruins the spirit of writing. I mean that person has put so much effort and time and you just go and say that this is the worst story you have ever read. Well, bad for you because I don't give a shit. I take constructive criticism whole heartedly but someone coming and saying that my story is rubbish, man, you've got poor taste then. Not to sound obnoxious but one person's view doesn't change the support and love this fic has got.

Lots of love

Aps


	16. Chapter 16

A Little Too Much

A/n: HELLO my readers! I am so happy to announce that my 'HIATUS IS OVER'. Finally! Well, one of my final exam is left but my break is officially over. I am grinning like an idiot and I hope I made you smile too. So now, somewhat regular updates... yay!

And I would like to thank everyone who supported me through all this and stood by my side. You my readers are the greatest. I love you all so much... So thank you tons.

Songs rec- well, new album of Chainsmokers and Ed Sheeran is out so yeah... I am kinda in love with 'Riverdale' too. It's a new CW show and I could not have asked for more. It's great...

Disclaimer- well, yes I own HP... but that's just my copy of PoA. Copyrights for HP series... yeah well... who are we kidding...

Makuahine- Thank you so much for the support. Means a lot. Xoxo

Toomanydamfandoms- Thank you. The first chapter is the present time and the rest of the story is actually in flashback. Sorry if it confused you. I'll try my best to...

horseygirl29- Thank you so much. Your support means the world to me. Xoxo

Green Eyed Lana Lee- Thank you lots! I hope you enjoyed the story till now.

rcoach70- here it is. I was sad too but some things had to be done.

Guest- Thank you so very much... I'll try.

A request to all my anonymous guest reviewers... please leave your name or some initials or something so that I can address you properly. Just a request... because I love you all... so some name would be good... that is if you want to.. no pressures.

Chapter 16

The sunlight poured in his room through the window the next day. Hermione lazily breathed a sigh and blearily opened her eyes. When she remembered the events of last night she mentally groaned. She was fucked up and she knew it.

'You look beautiful!' came a voice next to her and she smiled.

Turning her head, came in view the blond Adonis lying beside her. His disheveled silver locks shone as the light hit them at an angle and his features looked even more prominent. His eyes were filled with adoration and amusement.

'You know it should be a crime to look this good after being just woken.' She said and he chuckled.

'Who says I have just woken? I could have been awake for hours all you know.' He drawled.

'Awake for hours and doing what? Staring at my asleep form. I think I guessed correctly when I thought you have some creepy stalkerish thing in you.' She said.

'Well done Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor!' he said imitating professor flitwick and she laughed.

'Oh my dear Draco!' she said and pulled him in for a kiss, which then proceeded in a lazy lovemaking followed by another quick one and a lazy bath.

Once they were having breakfast, Hermione read a letter and shrieked. Draco looked up at her with concern when she started smiling.

'Ginny made the puddlemore!' she yelled and hugged him.

'Wha… What!?' he asked confused.

'Ginny and I had this bet going on. And looks like I've won. She said she would make the Cannons because apparently Blaise Zabini was never going to take her in. looks like my prediction was right.' She said enthusiastically.

'And Zabini has to do something with all this because?' he asked still confused.

'Oh Ginny has this huge crush on him but you know how stubborn she can be. Then there is Zabini who likes her but is hell bent on conveying this in the most infuriating way. So there goes the tongue battles and stubbornness and all the shit.' She said sipping her coffee.

'And you know Zabini how?' he asked.

'You are being awfully inquisitive this fine day Mr. Malfoy. Let's go out. I need to do a lot of shopping.' She said getting up.

'Never thought I would hear you excited for shopping.' He said amusedly.

'Things change. Well, not really. I need to shop for Ginny and Luna. Then there is Zabini.' She said counting off her fingers while moving to her room.

'What is it about Zabini.' He said to himself once she had disappeared.

An hour later they found themselves scouring the streets of New York in search for a bookstore. They had asked about a dozen of people but none of them knew about it.

'Leave it to Blaise to want such a book.' She said and he laughed.

'Malfoy, don't make me hex you.' She said and he sobered immediately holding his hands up in surrender.

'Ok-ok. But tell me the deal with Blaise.' He said and she sighed.

'Well, I knew Blaise through you at school but we were never really close. So after your fiasco, I didn't meet him for about 5 years. 2 years back, there was some security problem at one of the Quidditch match of his team. He came to shout at the Auror department about it but then he encountered me. We had a rocky start but then we kinda became friends. He met me one day at my regular café and apparently it was his regular one too. Then we became coffee buddies you can say and there it went.' She said animatedly.

'He actually stopped talking to me after school when I went away. But then we got back. The thing is he never mentioned you.' He said deep in thought.

'I asked him not to.' She said and a look of shock and hurt crossed his eyes.

'I wasn't ready. I… just let it go, ok. Let us find this bloody shop.' She said moving ahead.

He knew that his actions were unjust and unfair. Guess some scars ran deeper than any others.

After an hour of scouring the streets, they finally came across a bookstore which had the book on shelf. Hermione bought the book and they apparated to their suite.

'Ugh! Finally!' she said as she flopped down on the couch.

'You know, Diggory and Henrickson are coming today.' He stated sitting next to her.

'Holy Shit!' she sighed.

'Language Granger. What will the world say if they heard their war-heroine using such language!' he mocked her and earned a glare.

'Well, the world can go to hell and you can fuck off.' She said nonchalantly.

'Hmm… well now that we are on the topic of fucking…' he muttered and started kissing her neck.

'Draco.' She whispered.

'Hmm..' he hummed while still devouring her neck.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

'Damn!' he groaned. She got off the couch, cast a charm on her neck and went to open up the door.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of their group members.

'Cedric! Mathew!' she exclaimed before hugging them.

Draco groaned again at the sight and prepared himself for the future situations.

Hermione ushered them inside and sent their luggage to their respective rooms. Soon, the four of them were settled. Hermione sat with Cedric on the couch while the other two had gone to their own rooms.

'So?' Cedric asked her and she looked confused.

'You and Malfoy?' he hinted and she sighed.

'Cedric, I'm engaged.' She said holding her hand up as that explained everything.

'I know. But you and him, I don't sense much ice between you two. Tension, yes. Sexual tension, no.' he raised his brow.

'Ced, just leave it as it is. We sort of had a truce and thought not to overcomplicate our lives. What's happened has happened.' She said. She knew what she was telling him was some distant sugar-coated version of the truth and she felt guilty. Her and Cedric were close, closer after the tournament and still going strong. But she felt like, if she would accept it to him, it would be more real. And the betrayal to Harry would hit her much-much harder.

So she decided to welcome the denial.

'Hermione, you know you can tell me anything. I mean it.' He said sincerely.

'I know Ced. If there will be something, I'll tell you.' She said with a faint smile trying to reassure him but more so, herself.

'Ok.' He nodded and hugged her briefly before heading to his room.

And she sat there, sighing and thinking about the last 48 hours and the past.

 **It has been almost a year and half since she had talked or even acknowledged Malfoy. She had avoided him like a plague and helping Harry had provided her with the perfect opportunity. After the debacle in the Next Dec tents, they were announced as the winner by a close margin of 0.2 points. When they had come back, they were treated as royalty. While she didn't enjoy the fawning, she was dragged in it by Cedric.**

 **Malfoy had slunk back to the shadows, ignoring everyone altogether. It had suited her and she remained in that bliss.**

 **The starting of 6** **th** **year saw Dumbledore resuming his position and breaking a bomb over them. He informed the Golden trio about the existence of the horcruxes made by Voldemort. They had paled significantly, especially Harry. So their sixth year was filled with research, hunting down those horcruxes and then destroying them one by one. It had been a laborious task. At the end of the sixth year, the Aurors raided the Malfoy Manor, confiscating illegal items, dark artifacts and the Hufflepuffs cup.**

 **Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and the fellow family death eater members were arrested and sentenced to Dementor's kiss. The sixth year came to an end with all the horcruxes being destroyed, including a part of Harry's soul. Adding to that, Severus Snape was awarded Order of Merlin for his noble works; yet his sneers didn't subside.**

 **Three months into their seventh year came the news that all the guilty death eaters had received the dementor's kiss. She had been sitting in the great hall with her friends when Harry read out the news from Daily Prophet. She was relieved but suddenly her gaze went to Slytherin table searching for a blond.**

 **She knew it was futile and she should move on, somewhere inside she knew that something was amiss.**

 **After the classes that day, she noticed the absence of Malfoy heir even more. She didn't show it but she was worried. And in a moment of temporary insanity, she went to search for him. After an hour, from the window of astronomy tower, she saw a figure flying around outside. She focused on the moving figure, something stirring in her heart.**

' **Granger! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you had astronomy with Slytherins and Ravenclaws.' Came a voice startling her. As she turned around, she came face to face with a smirking Theodore Nott.**

' **Nott.' She said.**

' **Well, looks like it's getting dark. You should head back.' He said and she nodded, starting to leave.**

 **But as she was about to exit, he added.**

' **You know obsessing over someone is hazardous to health Granger. No one listens to me. But I hope you know better. I hope you know that it is not always what it looks like. I hope you know sometimes our hands are tied and tongue is forced. Maybe you call it selfishness but maybe it's really selfless of someone… so that they can save someone they love. I hope you know that.' He said before starting to set up his instruments.**

 **She stood there for some moments trying to decipher the meaning of the things the Slytherin in front of her said before departing… wheels turning in her mind.**

A/n: so yup. I hope I did justice. I left some major plot hint so let's see if you could find it.

While I was going through the chapters, I noticed that earlier I meant this story to be a short one... like 7-8 chapters something. But now it has become quite a big part of me... so yeah... just hang on...

Also, please review. Your views are precious and your lovely words or even thoughts just push me to be better.

Love


	17. Chapter 17

A Little Too Much

A/N: Hello my dear readers. I am so sorry for the delay. I hit writer's block considering where to take Altm and oblivion both. I had several bright ideas but then they faded away and I was quite indecisive regarding the direction I wanted to steer the story in. This was the best I could do for Altm and sadly, I am still on a writer's block for Oblivion. Some plans I have formed for the next few chapters so maybe the updates will be somewhat regular. Though, no promises and I am sorry for that.

But the thing is, I don't want to compromise on the quality of the content I write. So even though the updates takes ages, I try my best to put my imagination in words. I hope you continue to support me.

There are literally so many songs that I want to recommend. But the song that I heard while writing whole of this is 'lambiyan si judaiyan' from 'Raabta' ost. For English readers, you can listen to 'Heavy' by 'Linkin Park ft. Kiaara'.

Guest- well so sorry for the wait.

GlassSwan- thank you so much. Well, we have just started this long flashback but I hope after this flashback ends, you will get the answers, though maybe you'll end up having loads more question… just saying.

Leilani Jaelyn Baker- well, lets see. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer- I hope someday I have right to even a miniscule part of HP… but right now, well I ain't that lucky.

Chapter 17

 **The next few days she avoided the Slytherins to the best of her capability. She went to watch her friends practice, visited Hagrid, shared a table with Neville in Library, took her breakfast extremely early and retired to bed early. She was cautious to not make eye contact with any of Slytherin.**

 **After a week, it got tiring, two weeks later, it grew extremely difficult and finally, at the Saturday morning, she got fed up. Whenever she closed her eyes, it would all swim back in her mind, the memories, the everything. She had done everything in her power to ignore the thoughts, distract herself, to ignore every instinct that told her to look at Malfoy or talk to him.**

 **She got up from her bed and got in her running shorts and hoodie. She jogged down the stairs and didn't stop till the cold air hit her in the face. She sneaked out of the castle and went for a run around the grounds of Hogwarts.**

 **For the time being, she forgot everything else. As the cold air fell on her face, her legs aching with the extra pressure and her lungs knocking the wind in and out of her, she forgot the shit her life had become. She stopped after three continuous laps and sat down on the edge of the lake. The sweat dripping down her body and the sound of her laborious breath distracted her enough to clear her mind. She looked at the lake and didn't think twice before jumping in.**

 **She left her body for a second and decided to sink in for a moment. Seconds later, she felt a pair of hands encircling her waist and getting her to the surface of water. She coughed and grabbed the shoulder of the person, opening her eyes to find worried silver ones. She backed off as if her hands had burned off and swam to the shore.**

 **As she got out of the water, she cast a drying charm on her clothes and shoes while Draco did the same as fast as possible. She had just tucked her wand in her jacket and about to leave when he grabbed her hand forcing her to turn back.**

' **Hermione.' He said in a pleading tone. She looked at him and though his eyes showed sincerity and concern, she wrenched her hand out of his and looked at him with all the loathe she could muster in that moment. He tried to reach for her again but she backed off.**

' **Don't Malfoy. Don't touch me. Don't say a word to me. Just don't.' she said trying to keep the tears at bay.**

' **Hermione, just listen…' he tried but was interrupted.**

' **Don't call me by my name. Don't call me at all. I don't want to listen to any of your shit. If you think you can come to me and cook up some story, that I'll forgive you and fall back in your arms.' She yelled at him.**

' **Hermione, please. Just let me explain.' He begged but she stepped further away from him.**

' **Explain what, that why you made a bet. That why you fooled me. Is that it? Has someone put you up to this yet again? Have you made another bet?' she asked.**

' **No, no. It's not like that.' He tried to explain but she cut him off.**

' **Is it a thousand galleon this time? Or even more? And the task? What bet did you make now? That you'll get in my pants. Strip me off my virtue or something equally cruel. What is it this time now Malfoy? Because if not for a bet, why would you even be here.' She screamed.**

' **Hermione, I saw you jump in and when you didn't resurface, I panicked. You must listen to what I have to say.' He pleaded.**

' **Oh you thought I was trying to end my life by drowning and what, jumped in to save me and become a what, hero. Is that it? Or were you just trying to convince me that you have changed? I will not listen to you. I am not bound to do that. And I certainly won't be falling for another of these plans of yours. So leave me alone and fuck off.' She shouted before turning back and running all the way up to the castle.**

 **Draco stood there, his hair sopping wet, little droplets of water tickling down his face. But if someone were to notice his face from close, maybe they would see a tear among them.**

 **Hermione ran till she reached the seventh floor and inside the room of requirement. She sank to the floor and the floodgates of tears opened. She cried her heart out. She shouted out all the questions that haunted her in her sleeps. All the questions she had. She screamed and broke everything that came in her eyesight. She punched the wall and the mirror breaking her knuckles.**

 **And after the fire inside of her calmed down, she sunk her face in the pillow and cried some more till she fell asleep.**

 **When she woke up later that day, her head throbbed and her throat was dry. She managed to sit and took in her surroundings. For a moment she panicked when her eyes didn't meet the familiar wardrobes, but after a moment, the haze cleared bringing back the altercation between her and the blond Slytherin. She groaned when she realized she was in the room of requirement.**

 **She looked at her watched and exclaimed 'Shit!'. The wristwatch showed the time to be 11:00 a.m. She had been apparently missing for almost five hours now. And if she knew her friends well enough, there might be a search party in Hogwarts to find her. She stumbled out of the bed and noticed her condition. Running shorts and a hoodie, not the most appropriate choice but would have to do.**

 **One she removed the traces of her miserable situation from her face, she combed her hairs up in a ponytail and bolted out the room. She didn't dare to run but walked fast enough to reach the Gryffindor tower in fifteen minutes.**

' **Oh dear, don't you look a mess!' came the voice and Hermione looked at the fat lady. The portrait looked genuinely worried which was a feat, Hermione mused. But then she looked horrified.**

' **Really!? But I just cast..'**

' **A disillusionment charm? Well, I can see through that. And you don't look half as okay as your façade.' The fad lady said softly and Hermione snorted.**

' **Well, sometimes the façades are all that keep us going.' She remarked.**

' **Very wise words for your age. I do not know what has happened between you or that blond boy, but whatever it is, let it go. It is very obvious that it is hurting you.' She said and Hermione gasped.**

' **Draco! What!? How do you know?' she questioned and the lady smiled.**

' **I may not act as rationally as is expected but I'm no fool. I have been in this school for quite long my dear. But I must confess, the expression on that boy's face is not something you see on every boy's face. There was pain, loneliness and dare I say, longing for you. Waited for two hours but cleared out before any student could step out. Discreet yet daring enough. That's not something you want to lose, that boy.' She said with a kind smile.**

' **Well, I guess you only lose something if it is yours, and he was never mine. So will you excuse me? I have friends who might be very worried.' She said and the door opened. Hermione shook her head before stepping inside.**

 **Once she was inside, the scene that greeted her was amusing as well as worrying. Harry was standing on the coffee table handing out instructions to senior year students. Ginny and Ron were interrogating few of the younger ones, Dean and Seamus were supposedly going to lead the two search parties, while Neville and Luna were writing out wild possibilities. But what shocked and worried her most was the presence of Theodore Nott.**

 **He seemed to be standing in the corner silently and earning occasional glares from the Gryffindors. And he also seemed to be the one to notice her presence first. As his eyes landed on her, he started walking up to her and she started panicking. As he arrived she started to ask what he was doing here but he cut her up when he hugged her and whispered in her ears.**

' **Well, I am assuming it didn't go as well as Drake expected it to be. I was worried for you. Take care.' He said.**

' **I don't get it.' She said perplexed as he ended the hug.**

' **I'll explain when we talk later. I have a best friend to find and you have your best friends to answer.' He said and dropped a courtesy peck on her cheek.**

' **Nice charm by the way!' he exclaimed and disappeared from the common room. When she turned her eyes towards her friend, she found each of them staring at her, the tension evident in the room.**

' **Hermione!' Ginny exclaimed and ran to hug her and it broke the ice.**

 **Everyone was relieved at the sight of her. Her friends were soon smiling once the anger faded off. Everything seemed perfect in the Gryffindor common room at that moment but it stroke a hard contrast with how Hermione felt. While everything went back to normal as if she wasn't missing for a couple of hours, she remained how she felt that morning; broken and hollow.**

 **After a few minutes she excused herself and went to her room. She sat on her bed with a pained expression and tears blurred her eyes. She hastily wiped them off before grabbing a vial of potion and taking a sip which put her in sleep.**

A/N: yep, I am ending it here. But I swear another chapter will come soon cuz the next scene is just rolling around in my mind.

I hope this was satisfactory cuz as I said, I would compromise on the pace but not on the content.

Spoiler- next chapter will be a blast…

So, please review, favorite and follow the story. Your support pushes me to get better, and when I hear from my readers, it makes my day just incredible and forces me to post soon and write deeper. Please continue to support me cuz an author is incomplete without his/her readers.

Love


End file.
